Perfect
by xoxpinkpantherxox
Summary: Troy lost Gabriella a long time ago. But she suddenly comes back into his life...with his son. Can he bond with his child and rekindle his high school love? Or will previous romps with random women and lies cause too much trouble for Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE!**

* * *

Troy Bolton was the star student of East High. He had the perfect life. Perfect looks. Perfect body, Perfect grades. Perfect sports ability. Then to top it all of he had the perfect girl that every guy in East High had had his eye on at some point. She was almost like his female counterpart. She was not very popular but she did have the perfect hair, looks, body and grades. Plus she had the perfect guy. You could say they were the perfect couple. And were would be exactly the right word to use. Because sometimes things change. Sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes it isn't. Gabriella was obviously an extremely smart girl. Troy was not as smart as his girlfriend but he managed to maintain a B average in all of his subjects. Gabriella was the perfect angel in school and at home. She could never put a foot out of place. Even with Troy she could do no wrong. But sometimes people do make mistakes and things can go wrong and cause trouble. They can cause hurt to the people we love and end up destroying amazing things. But that's life and people need to learn to live with the way that the world is. Some people live in a dream or a fantasy thinking that everything is wonderful. But that isn't the real world. Those people need to come outside and see what's really going on. They need to see beyond their own little world and realize that everyone makes mistakes but sometimes we get good things from those mistakes. A lot of the time it is the knowledge of knowing how you should prevent it from happening again and why.

Everything happens for a reason. No matter what we say, how much we beg and plead, all good things have to come to an end someday. Sometimes that day is closer that you think and when it comes you need to know that it was meant to happen. It was always meant to happen. That's why the day Gabriella went missing…Troy blamed himself. She went away because of something he did. But he had no idea what it was. But he was the cause of it…he could feel it in his soul on that fateful day.

Troy stood by his locker waiting for his girlfriend, Gabriella, to come and meet him. Everyday after school he would drive her home. It was one of the few times that they got to spend time along together. She would normally come bouncing along the corridor with a happy smile on her face that would light up Troy's world. But today she didn't. She was dragging her feet and looking at the ground, as if she was afraid of making eye contact with anyone.

"You ok Gab's?" he asked her gently. She claimed she was tired and just wanted to go home. The whole ride there was silent. Gabriella's normally tanned skin seemed pale and her normally thick curls were lank and lifeless. Troy pulled into her driveway and kissed her cheek. The same way that he had been doing for the last year that they had been dating.

"So will I see you tonight?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm busy."

"Well then I'll meet you at the lockers in the morning." She smiled at him gently before kissing him on the lips and getting out of the car. He watched her small body walk through the white front door. Little did he know that that would be the last time that he ever saw, Gabriella Montez.

* * *

Troy's POV

I got to school a bit earlier than usual that day. I was hoping to find Gabriella doing some early morning studying in the chemistry lab but when I got there it was empty. I also tried the theatre, homeroom, and the library. I even went to our special place on the rooftop but found nothing there except the plants that were blowing about in the morning breeze. I remember going to shoot some hoops until I was supposed to meet Gabriella by the lockers. I admit I got there a bit late but she wasn't the type of girl to leave after two minutes. Taylor's locker was right next door to Gabriella's and when I got there I found all the gang grouped together talking like they usually did at this time in the morning.

"Hey guys…is Gabriella not here yet?" I asked to no one in particular. I was looking around at the faces in the group, trying to find the one I was hoping to see.

"We thought she was with you…" Taylor said with confusion.

Sharpay thought for a moment before she contributed to the conversation. "Yeah but she looked quite ill yesterday…she probably won't come in." I nodded. It was unlike Gabriella to want to miss school but if she really were ill then her parents would make her stay home. He made a mental note to stop at her house on his way home tonight.

The entire day seemed to drag by for me. It was because I wanted to be somewhere. I tried not to think about the end of the day hoping that would bring it about faster than it was coming now. My last lesson of the day was English. The whole gang was in the class including Gabriella. She would normally sit next to me and I would sit and make her giggle throughout the lesson. The she would help me with the assignment because she always knew that I needed the extra push. I loved that I never needed to ask her for it. She was the type of girl who would help anyone because she was kind like that. She saw no reason why the geeks and the brainiacs should treat people from other cliques differently than they did with people in their own. She was well known around here…we both were. The musical was the main reason but because of it we had changed the entire schools history for the better and we knew that people were unlikely to forget us so easily.

The time slowly crept fowards but finally my prayers were answered as the bell went off. Signaling the end of the academic school day. All I had to get through now was basketball practice and I could go. Basket used to go quit quick because I always forgot about all of my problems while playing. It seemed like the only two things in the world was my ball and I. It was five o'clock before I got into my car and began the short journey to Gabriella's house. It had started to rain heavily and the drops were so loud you could barely hear the radio, which had the volume up as high as it would go. I pulled into the unusually empty drive way. I got soaked stepping out of my car and into the rain but I didn't care. I knew that the fire would be on and hot chocolate would be waiting. But I went to the door and knocked…there was no sound. The knock echoed through the house. I knocked again and again but still nothing. I walked over to the living room window and peered in, expecting to see the vibrant red sofa and dark wood bookcase resting in the corner with a glowing light above them. Nothing. The room was empty. The bright happy colours seemed to be replaced and in my memory now all I see is grey. Everything is grey. I ran around the back and looked in the kitchen window. But I was greeted with the same dull colours looking back at me. Panic began to surge through m as I climbed the tree onto Gabriella's balcony. Her four-poster bed, armchair, bookcase, telescope. Photographs and purple walls. All gone. Replaced with grey nothingness. I knew then that she was gone…and she didn't want anyone to know about it. I blamed myself. If I had gone to her house the night before then I would know where she had went and why. But I didn't. And now I was alone and I didn't know what to do. Life had changed with Gabriella and without her I felt lost even in a place that I knew perfectly well. I blamed myself for losing the perfect girlfriend and friend. I blamed myself for not being there. It was my fault.

The next day was the hardest day of my life. When I arrived I saw Taylor emptying Gabriella's locker with tears running down her face.

"Tay where's she gone?!" I cried. But Taylor hugged me and wept into my shoulder.

"I don't know Troy. Miss Darbus said to empty her locker because her parents have pulled her out of school. Everyone else already knows. They're in homeroom if you want to go."

"It's ok…I'll help you" Taylor nodded as we both slowly emptied the neat contents of the locker. Books, hairbrushes, paper, water bottles. I found the picture from prom. Me and my Gabriella. I picked it up and put it in my bag. It wasn't something that you could throw away. One thought continued to run through my mind. Did this make her my ex-girlfriend? I had no idea. But deep down in my hear I knew that she wasn't coming back and I knew that she knew this as well…she just…couldn't find the right words.

We all took it really hard. No one seemed to be able to speak. I got my dad to beg teachers to find out where she had gone but not one person in the entire school knew her reasons for leaving or where she had gone. All I could do now was try and move on. But how do you move on from someone so special? She lit up my world with her smile. Her hair was soft and sweet and her voice was better than an angel. But she was always my angel, always would be. Forever.

Gabriella Montez will rest in our hearts forever. We spoke about her as if she had died because to us she had. She was a part of us and her leaving made that part die. We never found out where or why she went.

I always blamed myself.

Taylor always blamed herself.

Sharpay always blamed herself.

Chad always blamed himself.

Ryan always blamed himself.

But it was my fault.

It had always been my fault

* * *

**Hit everyone!**

**So this is the prologue of my new story hope you enjoy it as much as other stories and let me know what you guys think and if you have any questions!**

**Much love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Later

Gabriella's POV

"Gabriella are you ready yet?" my mum shouted from down stairs. We had all moved to San Francisco when I was sixteen for two reasons. The main reason was that my dad had a new job so we all needed to move. I was about to tell my friends when I found out the second reason why. I was pregnant. I found it to difficult to talk to any of them and when my dad found out he thought it would be best to just leave instead of upsetting people. That way I wouldn't affect Troy's life or any of my friend's and I could go away and start again. It worked. I remembered them trying to call me but we quickly had all of our numbers changed. I had left them for a reason and there was no point in going back and causing upset.

Six months later I had a baby boy. He was born on August 8th. I called him Daniel Montez. It had taken a long time to decide on a surname but I wasn't sure if he would ever meet Troy so it was pointless confusing him. But now I was heading back to Albuquerque with my mum and Daniel. Daniel had just turned five years old and my dad had died 7 months ago in a car accident. We couldn't afford the house anymore so we decided that going back to the old family home that had stood empty for six years would be the best idea.

When my mum had first suggested it I thought that she had lost her mind. How could I go back after what I did? But after spending some time thinking I realized that the chances of people remembering me or even still living in the same neighborhood were very slim. They were all probably in relationships now, getting ready to start a life and have children. I always wondered if Daniel had any half brothers or sisters. But I was too afraid to try and find out in case I ended up getting found out.

"Mummy!" I could hear Daniel calling me. Today was of course moving day and he was so excited about getting into the big van. He was smart for his age and he knew everything that was going on. He had even been helping me and grandma to pack up his toys so we had everything ready. It was mid august and the heat was unbearable but it had to be done. It was also midweek by the time we were packed up and ready to go.

"Look what I did!" he shouted excitedly. His small voice echoed off the walls of the empty rooms. He thrust a picture into my waiting hands. "I drew it to member our house and granddaddy's in the front! Look!" Sure enough he had drawn a picture of my father stood at the front door. I smiled at my gorgeous child's artistic attempts.

"That's wonderful darling!" I said enthusiastically. "Shall we put it in the scrap book for when we get to the new house?" he nodded wildly before going to find the scrapbook and get into the van. I took one last look around the empty bedroom before heading out to see Daniel sat on my mum's knee pretending to drive.

I had seen pictures of Troy as a baby when we were dating and lots from when he was growing up. And all I can say is that there would be no mistaking that he was the son of Troy Bolton.

The journey was long and Daniel was restless the whole way there. All he did was fidget and constantly ask for ice cream which he had just recently decided was the best thing he had ever eaten. In the end I laid him on a mattress in the back of the van and thankfully he fell asleep soon after. But when we arrived at the new house about an hour later, I had so much trouble trying to wake him that I ended up carrying him into the house and he stayed sleeping soundly rolled up in a blanket on the floor.

* * *

No one's POV 

Gabriella left her son in the house to sleep while she helped her mother to bring in the furniture. Both of them were strong women and managed to bring in the couch and beds with great ease. It took them approximately two and a half hours but they finally got everything into the new house and they were just in time to see Daniel wake up and throw a tantrum because his spaghetti hoops weren't cooked yet.

"MUMMY! MUMMY! I'M HUNGRY!" he shouted around the new house.

"Daniel! Behave now or you'll eat and go straight to bed do you hear me!" Gabriella scolded the young boy. He shied away and began twisting his blanket through his fingers.

"Sowwy mummy. I didn't fink you could hear me." Gabriella found it hard not to

smile at her toddler's charms. Even at this young age he knew exactly what buttons to push, and Gabriella couldn't help but let him win every time.

Gabriella got busy making her son's dinner while her mum started to place the ornaments and pictures from one of the boxes. Before they knew it, it was 9.45 and this had been a very long day. They decided to give up and start on everything in the morning. Gabriella had to share her bed with her son tonight as he had a car bed and needed to be set up which was another task for tomorrow. She carried his sleeping form upstairs and laid him gently in the bed beside her. He looked like such sweet child as he slept. She hugged him close to her as she drifted off into sleep, dreaming of his father. The unique Troy Bolton.

* * *

The Next Day

Meet Troy Bolton

A black Italian sports car whizzed down the streets of Albuquerque with beige leather interior. A man was sat at the wheel. His shaggy brown hair fell on his head in a casual yet stylish way. He was wearing sunglasses but the people around here knew who he was so they could always imagine those bright blue eyes shining beneath the glass. His fingers were strumming to the beat of the song on the radio. He sang along. He didn't have a care in the world but he did have a date tonight. It was with Angela Davidson. She had brown short hair and shining green eyes. Exactly the type of woman that Troy Bolton was known to have on his arm. But everyone knew that she would not last too long. They never did. He could always make it about three weeks and then he would change and he just couldn't take them anymore. That was when it was time to try and find someone else. It was now 7.30 and he was on his way to pick up Angela ready for 8pm reservations at a local restaurant.

No one ever expected Troy to behave like this. For the last year he had been working as a teacher of children aged between the ages of four and six. They expexted people like that to be home each night with a wife of long term girlfriend. But that was the one thing that had been missing from Troy's perfect life in a very long time. He was now twenty two years old and the only person he had ever loved had been missing from his life for the last six years. Everyday he thought about her. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she looked in the sunshine. She was unforgettable young woman and she proved to be somewhat hard to get rid from his thoughts when she and her family disappeared into the night. He remembered that time as if it were yesterday. He asked around and put up fliers but nothing worked. He even broke into the house to see if he could find some clue of why they had all suddenly left.

He remembered walking into her normally clean and warm bedroom and he was met with cold wooden floor and bare walls. The memories of the forbidden moments they had shared here together came rushing back to him. She had always been so special. He would always snap back to reality and suddenly feel empty. But why should he feel like this?

He had a good sized apartment, a good car, a great job and every woman wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. But out of all the women swooning over him, it was never the one that he wanted it to be. Gabriella Montez.

He was waiting for a job to come up in a high school because he had decided to follow in the footsteps of his father and all he could do now was wait for some good news.

He picked up Angela and they headed to the restaurant. They arrived together hand in hand with Troy being the perfect gentleman as always. Holding open the door. Pulling back the chair. He was a clever guy. He knew that by giving her everything that she wanted now, meant that he could get everything that he wanted later. Something caught his eye at a nearby table. _Gabriella?_ No it wasn't, he had to tell himself. He had always had this feeling everywhere he went. He seemed to see brown curls everywhere he went. He was more used to it now but he knew that it never would be her. He was never lucky in that way.

* * *

Back with Gabriella

The next day we managed to get everything unpacked and beds setup and after 6 hours of non stop work they were finally done. Daniel had stayed down stairs out of the way, watching his cartoons. Gabriella and her mum decided that they would go out for dinner since they had been busy all day, and neither of them felt like cooking tonight.

They headed to somewhere local, The Blue Lounge. It was a place that had always welcomed children, the food was good and it was all fairly priced. They even dressed up a little bit and decided that it would be a small celebration of the move between the family. Gabriella was wearing her good jeans with her brown heeled boots and a brown cardigan. She dressed her little boy in navy jeans and blue striped shirt. Her mum had her brown corduroy pants on with a long white top. They headed in and were directed to small round table in the center of the restaurant. Daniel sat between his mother and grandmother.

"Mummy I want that one!" Daniel said excitedly as he saw a waiter come out of the kitchen carrying ice cream.

"After dinner Dan then you can have ice cream ok?" He nodded as the two women ordered for themselves and Daniel.

Small talk passed between them during the meal and while Daniel made a lovely mess with his dessert.

Her mum suddenly saw something behind her daughter and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Gabriella don't look behind you." Her mother warned her in a hushed tone.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Troy is behind you." Gabriella's body tensed up.

"WHO'S TROY MUMMY!?" Daniel shouted through the restaurant. Troy's head shot up from his plate that he had been concentrating on. Gabriella grabbed her bag and her son. She and her mother placed the money on the table before rushing out. But she couldn't help it. Just as she reached the door she turned to look. And there he was in all his glory…the magnificent Troy Bolton. The boy she loved a long time ago. The father of her son.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Here is chapter two hope you all like it. The whole gang comes into the story in the next chapter and something unexpected comes up in chapter four and its not something that youre expecting!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Love **

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time_

_Her mum suddenly saw something behind her daughter and her eyes widened at the sight._

"_Gabriella don't look behind you." Her mother warned her in a hushed tone._

"_Why?" she asked curiously._

"_Troy is behind you." Gabriella's body tensed up._

* * *

"WHO'S TROY MUMMY!?" Daniel shouted through the restaurant. Troy's head shot up from his plate that he had been concentrating on. Gabriella grabbed her bag and her son. She and her mother placed the money on the table before rushing out. But she couldn't help it. Just as she reached the door she turned to look. And there he was in all his glory…the magnificent Troy Bolton. The boy she loved a long time ago. The father of her son.Troy's POV

Had I really just seen that? It couldn't be her could it? My Gabriella? She was with a woman who looked like an older version of her self, a lot like Gabriella and her mum. But was it just another coincidence? I am being completely honest in saying that I have lost faith in ever seeing her again and maybe this was a sign for me not to give up. Or maybe it really was her. She ran out of the restaurant pretty fast…but she had a son. Was she married or with someone? I couldn't blame her for moving on with her life. Just because I couldn't didn't mean that I didn't want her to. I surprised myself when Angela started to ask questions.

"Do you know them?" she asked, intrigued by the expression on my face. I knew why though, I could feel the lack of colour and the fact that my mouth was hanging wide open.

"No." That was what I said! I couldn't believe it but it was like the words formed and spoke before my brain began to take anything in.

But then again why should I say yes when I wasn't even sure myself. If Gabriella was back then I wanted to find her. My mind was all over the place and all I could think about was the mystery woman. I normally liked to control the conversations on dates but tonight I let Angela talk my ears off because I felt incapable of trying to get her to shut up.

By the end of the night we had both had way too much to drink. I ended up in a taxi with Angela and before I knew it we were in her bed in her house, which I wasn't really sure was even hers when I looked around at all the old fashioned furniture. I never took women back to my apartment…to my bed. That bed was meant for me and the one woman that I loved. And until I found her there would be no action taking place beneath those sheets.

The next morning I woke with a pounding head ache. I turned to see Angela's naked body draped over mine. I managed to push her off without waking her. Pulling on my clothes from the night before I let myself out and found my way back to the restaurant and picked up my car, heading home to try and work this out.

Gabriella's POV 

"Mummy did I do something naughty?" Daniel sobbed on my shoulder that night. I knew that he had been scared, what child wouldn't when their mothers runs out of a restaurant with them.

"Of course not Daniel. Mummy saw a man that she didn't want to talk to so we needed to leave." It broke my heart to see him so upset. I wanted to tell him that he was his dad but how could I do that and then explain to him why we ran off. He was only five years old.

"Why didn't you want to talk Mummy? Is he not your friend any more?" A child's innocence was something that should be pleasurable because it means that they don't have to see the perils of the world.

"We just haven't seen each other in a long time and Mummy was naughty and didn't say bye-bye when she left." Daniel nodded into my chest and began to drift off to sleep as his sobs slowly ceased.

I tucked him into his red race car bed and headed downstairs where mum was making cups of hot chocolate. I prepared myself for the lecture that was about to come.

"Gabriella…I think you're going to have to tell him." I sighed before replying.

"Mum it's been six years and it's going to be hard enough on Daniel right now trying to settle into a new school and a new neighbourhood. I don't think that now is going to be the right time."

"Gabriella. He has a right to know and he's going to find out sooner or later. The longer you leave it the harder it's going to be and I think that you're smart enough to know that."

I knew that my mum was right but it seemed almost impossible to do. I thought for a moment before pitching my new idea. "Mum I'll tell him. But you have to promise to let me do it in my own time and in my own way. And you have to let me decide when the time is right which isn't going to be until I have got Daniel into a school."

"That's fine sweetheart. You're doing the right thing. All little boys want a daddy that can take them to park. Why don't you get off to bed and tomorrow we can start some school hunting."

I nodded and kissed my mother goodnight. On my way to my room I checked on Daniel who was still sleeping soundly.

* * *

No one's POV

With Gabriella

Gabriella was the first person to wake that morning but the last one to get out of bed. By the time she made it downstairs Daniel and her mother had been ready and already gone out to look at some schools and get information packs and sign up forms. They had five different packs piled on the coffee table.

"Morning darling. Sorry we went without you but you couldn't actually look around the school anyway so we just went and got all this." She pointed towards the thick booklets piled on top of each other.

"It's ok Mama. I needed the rest." Gabriella grabbed some coffee and sat down next to her son on the floor who was playing with his toy car. Her mother joined her moments later and they began to look through the different prospectuses.

"This one looks good Gabby." Mrs. Montez showed Gabriella the book she was holding. It was called Greenville School and out of all the schools it had the best reputations. Children were taught how to swim, and were given a lot of one to one teacher in order for a better quality of learning. They were also taught basic first aid in case they would ever be alone with someone and needed to know what to do. It sounded perfect for a parent who wanted their child to be the best it could possibly be in the future.

Gabriella looked through all the other brochures before finally making her mind up. She chose Greenville. It was the best school around and she always gave her son everything she could to make up for the fact that all he had was a mother with no job. She blamed herself for there not being a father figure. Little did she know there was going to be one fairly soon.

* * *

One Week Later

Troy's POV

It had been a week since my "Gabriella" sighting. I had met up with the gang and told them all about it. They were all skeptical as usual.

"Troy I want to believe that it was Gab's but we haven't seen her in years and this has happened so many times before." Chad protested. He and everyone else missed her just as much as me but I don't think that they felt the pain that I did. "Plus you say this woman had a kid. Gabriella would never have a kid unless she was married! You know how old school she was!"

It was true that Gabriella thought that children needed to be born to a married couple in order for them to have the best possible upbringing. It was now starting to make sense in a strange way. " I guess Chad…I mean the kid was like 6 years old and we would have known if she was pregnant which I doubt it." It took a few moments before I realized what I had just said and why they were all looking at me.

"Troy…did you and Gabriella ever…you know…get physical?" Kelsi asked. She was a timid young woman and tended to beat around the bush a lot. But even I blushed at this question.

"Only once, about two months before she left. And then the next day was when she first started acting weird and I thought she regretted it." Everyone was silent. I remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Are you sure Ella?" I asked gently. "Because you know that I don't want to make you do something that you're not ready to do."

"_Troy I love you…it's what I want." She kissed me gently as I entered her. I felt her nails dig in me as she gasped._

"_Are you ok?" I asked again. I was worried. The last thing that I wanted to do was to hurt her._

"_It's ok Troy, I'm fine I promise." She gave me a small smile and we tried again only this time she wrapped her legs around me and wouldn't let me go. She was whimpering in pain._

"_Gabriella please! If it's hurting let me stop!" I begged. But she shook her tear stained face at me._

"_The quicker it's over the better it will be. Please Troy. You're the only person I trust enough to get this close to me." I couldn't say no but with every movement she would make a noise of pain and it would slowly break my heart into pieces._

_It only lasted about ten minutes but it had felt like a lifetime._

"_Are you ok Ella?" I asked as I held her close. I remember her nodding into my chest and we fell asleep clinging to each other._

_The next day everything changed forever._

_End of Flashback_

"I think you're right guys. It's just my mind playing tricks again." We stayed together for a while and spoke about the old days. This had happened so much that we actually did this almost every weekend now. They were all great. They knew I had never gotten over it and each and everyone of them was always there for me no matter how hard it got. We were one big family. Like a jigsaw. We had a chunk missing from this family but it didn't make it any less whole because it was a piece that seemed never existed because it was stuck under the sofa for so long.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So here is chapter three. As always if you have any questions or comments then let me know I will reply. Chapter four is significantly shorter than previous chapters but it's because it's a bit of a cliffy so I'll make up for it with chapter five.**

**Love **

**Hannah **

**xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time_

"_I think you're right guys. It's just my mind playing tricks again." We stayed together for a while and spoke about the old days. This had happened so much that we actually did this almost every weekend now. They were all great. They knew I had never gotten over it and each and everyone of them was always there for me no matter how hard it got. We were one big family. Like a jigsaw. We had a chunk missing from this family but it didn't make it any less whole because it was a piece that seemed never existed because it was stuck under the sofa for so long._

* * *

Gabriella managed to get Daniel into Greenville. But they had been told her couldn't start for another three weeks until after half term. And now today was his first Monday. Gabriella was more nervous than her son. Sometimes he was painfully shy and other times he was bubbly and got along with others easily. She just hoped that he would make a friend today so the rest of the week could go more smoothly.

She had hoped to meet his class teacher today but had been told a while ago that his teacher had meetings on a Monday morning so a student teacher took the register. Gabriella walked in with her son. He had jeans and a t-shirt on and a Spiderman bag on his back. Luckily he seemed very confident as he strolled into the classroom. Gabriella bent down to straighten him up a bit.

"By mummy love you!" he kissed his mum on the cheek and ran off when he saw a boy with wild brown hair playing with a basketball. He had always loved basketball since he saw his first game with his great uncle Francis. The boy her son was talking to drew a striking resemblance to someone. But she didn't take too much notice. She handed the forms to the young petite blonde who was obviously the teacher and left before her son noticed she wasn't there. She knew he would get upset if he saw her leave.

* * *

Troy's POV

I got back to work on Monday just after ten in the morning. All the new children were there and had had their morning register done. They had just came in from playtime and now it was time for me to do the second register of the day. It was hard to remember the names where the register only gave you each child's ID number and forename. But I managed.

"Suzanne…Cassie…Doug…Michael…Emily…" I called off the names and waited for each child to respond so I could catch a glimpse of their face.

"Nathaniel my little man! Up top!" I high fived my godson and laughed before carrying on with the list.

"…and last on here is Daniel?" I looked around and saw a small boy with slightly darker than white skin raise his hand.

"I'm Daniel!" he said cheerfully.

I smiled and went to look away when something about him caught my eye. My eye caught…my eyes! The same dazzling blue eyes shone out of a little boy before me that did my own. Then again blue eyes are common in youngsters…aren't they?

I got all the children settled on the floor in a circle. It was always the same with new children that you allowed them to talk about themselves and their family so they got to know each other a little bit better.

I started off. "I'm Mr. Bolton and I play basketball and I live in an apartment and drive a shiny black car." We went around the circle and each child said similar things.

Nathaniel was second last in the circle.

"My name is Nathaniel Danforth and I play basketball with my daddy and I like to wash the car with mummy." He sat down and grinned at me. Nathaniel hadn't been planned. Chad had got Taylor pregnant when she was 16 and now they had a five-year-old son. But he was always the center of attention and everyone adored him.

"Ok now we have one person left." We all looked at Daniel who stood up and smiled at everyone.

"My name is Daniel Montez and me and mummy moved here with grandma and mummy lets me help her bake and she tries to play basketball with me but she's not very good but I don't have a daddy so I just have a very pretty mummy instead." He smiled at his proud statement and I almost had a heart attack.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Aorry this chapter is short but I like the cliffy so I'm making up for it by making chapter five longer than any others.**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time_

"_My name is Daniel Montez and me and mummy moved here with grandma and mummy lets me help her bake and she tries to play basketball with me but she's not very good but I don't have a daddy so I just have a very pretty mummy instead." He smiled at his proud statement and I almost had a heart attack._

* * *

Troy's POV

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be could it? Montez…the name that had haunted me for a long time now. I looked at the little boy before me who was happily gabbing away to Nathaniel. Something about him was familiar. It was like I had known him since the day he was born. I kept on telling myself not to jump t conclusions. He could be a relative of Gabriella, like a cousin or nephew; she was only twenty-two years old. He may not even be relater. There could be a whole other family of Montez's around here. But deep down I knew that he was something to do with Gabriella.

She was here. She was home. My heart began racing as I thought about the love of my life retuning. But the sweet thought suddenly turned sour. She left me. I had no idea why. She broke my heart so how could I feel like I could give her instant forgiveness. Because I wasn't sure that I could. Not after everything she put me through. Not after she tore my perfect life apart.

After the school day ended parents would wait at the back of the playground waiting for their child. Nathaniel stayed with me and I took him home because Taylor and Chad both worked long hours. He said goodbye to Daniel and we stood at the door together watching everyone leave. Daniel was walking slowly at first but quickly picked up his pace when he noticed someone. My heart began to beat faster. I could just make out her bold features from here. Her slender body. Long legs in a flowing skirt. She picked Daniel up and he nestled into it…it being the long think dark curls that hung loosely at her hip. It was her. Gabriella Montez was back.

I took Nathaniel home later that night and we walked straight in as usual. The young boy threw his bag on the floor, which I picked up and took into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy!" Taylor greeted me.

"Hi you guys. Hey Nathaniel, why don't you tell you mummy and daddy what your new friends called?" I said. Chad looked slightly confused before paying full attention to his son.

"His names Daniel daddy!" he said excitedly.

"And what's his last name?" Taylor asked while opening a box of turkey drummers for tea.

"Erm…it was…Montez!" I laughed quietly as Taylor dropped the contents of the box on the table and Chad just gawped at his son.

"Are you Nath?" he asked.

"Yes daddy he even showed me how to spell it!" Nathaniel ran off and left me with his parents. Taylor turned to me.

"Is it…" I nodded.

* * *

With Gabriella 

No one's POV

Daniel jumped into his mother's arms when he ran out of school.

"Hi honey have you had a good day?" Gabriella asked. She was dying to find out how he had got on his first day.

"It was really good mummy I made new friends and I made some pictures for our new kitchen!" he screamed excitedly. Gabriella laughed as she bundled her son out of the gates.

"Guess what mummy got today Dan!" she looked at her sons excited face. She waited for a response and when she got none she carried on. "Mummy got a car!" She saw her sons face light up as he jumped about. He loved cars and he had never been in the front of one before.

Gabriella held his hand as they walked to the car park. She stopped in front of a gold coloured Ford Fusion. He giggled wildly as he ran to the car and his mother buckled him into the front seat before getting into the drivers seat and heading home.

She had been about to do her test when she found out about Daniel so she had to leave it. She had only passed her test two years ago just after her 20th birthday. She had also recently passed an art exam and gotten a job as a costume designer for a drama workshop. She was due to start next week and she couldn't wait. She was hoping that she could get a place for her and Daniel because she didn't want to feel like she was sponging off her mother.

She drove home listening to her son chat about his day happily. She liked nothing more than to know he was feeling happy because he was her world. She pulled into the driveway and Daniel managed to break free from the car and run into the house to see his grandmother. He jumped about as he repeated his story again and then started to talk about the new car, which he had conveniently decided should be called 'Troy.' He had picked it up at the restaurant that night.

Luckily Gabriella hadn't seen or heard from Troy at all and she hoped that he hadn't seen her and would be none the wiser about the fact that she was back in Albuquerque.

The week pat by as normal as any other week for everyone. Troy had watched carefully all week. Admiring the woman that came to collect Daniel. He was convinced it was Gabriella. But he had got his hopes up so many times in the past and watched them fall that he felt that any day now would be the day for it to happen. But it didn't. Everyday he grew more certain that it was her. The real Gabriella Montez.

On Friday's Troy didn't take Nathaniel home because Taylor finished work early. She would always wait at the back of the playground with the other parents and today she had a good reason for it. Her and the rest of the gang was not convinced by Troy's latest sighting, so she planned to take a look for herself. She had came to collect Nathaniel early on Wednesday for an appointment and came into the classroom. Troy pointed out the little boy and she had admitted that he did bear a slight resemblance to the latina but she hadn't seen her in a such a long time that she thought that maybe she wanted it to be her son too much. Because that could mean her best friend was back.

Today she stood against the back wall scanning the crowds for any one of the women that could possibly be Gabriella Montez. But she didn't see a single one. Nathaniel came out five minutes later and ran to his mother like all the other children. She waved at Troy who was standing that the door before turning and heading out to the family car.

"Mummy I have to say bye to Daniel!" Nathaniel let go of his mother's hand and ran off.

"Nathaniel James Danforth you come back here right now!" Taylor shouted as she ran after her son who was darting between the legs of mothers. He stopped talking to a boy with brown and Taylor stopped seeing who she thought was his mother.

"Sorry about that he's a little bit too polite at times." Taylor said as she tried to get her breath back.

The woman with brunette hair turned and spoke. "It's ok you know how little boys can be." The woman smiled and looked up at Taylor. The smile quickly vanished from her face. "Taylor? Taylor McKessie?" she said as her voice began to shake.

Taylor nodded slowly. "Mrs. Montez?" The two women looked at each other. Unsure of what to do, while the two children continued to chat oblivious to the drama that was unfolding before them.

"What are you doing here?" It was a question that had been burning inside of Taylor for the last few moments and she had to let it out before she exploded.

"Erm…we just moved back a few weeks ago. How have you been? Is this your son?" Mrs. Montez asked. She knew that right now was the turning point of her daughter and grandsons life and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

"Actually I'm married…to Chad and this is our son Nathaniel. We had him…erm…before we wed." she stated carefully.

Mrs Montez nodded her understanding. "Well it was nice seeing you again but we must be off." She turned to leave when Taylor grabbed her arm.

"Where is she?" Taylor managed to choke out her question and the older woman sighed. "She was my best friend Mrs. Montez. I have to see her. I have to know why. Please?" She gave in. She had secretly known all these years that this would happen one day and when the day came there wasn't going to be anything that could prevent it.

"Taylor if I let you do this then you cannot tell anyone not even Chad."

"I won't I swear." She was crying now. Troy was right. After all this time she was here and had been for almost a month, and it hurt that she hadn't even stayed in touch with her best friend.

"Bring Nathaniel with you tonight to this address at around 6.30pm." Mrs. Montez scribbled down the address before pulling the African woman into a hug. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways until later that evening.

* * *

6.25pm

Mrs. Montez was in the kitchen clearing up after dinner while Gabriella was trying to get some work done ready for her first day. Suddenly there was an almost frantic knock at the door. Mrs. Montez got there first and answered quietly allowing Taylor and her son to step out of the cold into the warm porch.

"Gabriella there's someone here to see you." Gabriella looked up from her work interested to see who it was. She knew a total of three people so far and none were close enough to come and visit her of a Friday evening.

"Hey Ella." Gabriella stood quickly, recognizing the voice. A boy with wild hair ran to her own son and they instantly began playing together. Gabriella looked into the eyes of her best friend. Taylor. Tears poured down her face as they flung themselves into each other's arms. They clung to each other tightly.

"Why don't I take the boys out for ice cream and you two can catch up?" Both mother's nodded and Mrs. Montez was out of the door and pulling out her driveway within two minutes. Leaving the two young woman alone.

"Tay! How have you been?" Gabriella asked excitedly. This was not something that she had been expecting.

"Really good you?" They made small talk before they got onto the topic of their children. It turns out that Taylor was three months pregnant when Gabriella got pregnant. Who would of thought that best friends could be going through the same thing at the same time and not even knowing that they were facing the same troubles.

They both slowly became more comfortable in each other's presence once they had recovered from the shock of seeing each other.

"Gabriella, is Daniel the reason you left?" she sighed at the question, which she had been waiting for.

"Partly." She took a breath before she began to explain. "My dad had already been offered a new job and Daniel gave us more reason to leave and start again somewhere else. But my dad died a couple of years ago and we couldn't afford the old house so we moved back here when my mum got a new job."

Taylor nodded. "What about…Daniel's dad?" Taylor wasn't sure how to approach the question and thought it would be better to get it out sooner or later.

"Erm…he doesn't know about Daniel and Daniel's never met him. That's how I've always wanted it to be."

"Do you mind if I ask who it is?"

Gabriella looked at the ground. She had no answer. She didn't want to tell her but she couldn't think of anything to say. She was too taken back by the question.

Taylor looked at the photo of Daniel on the table in front of them. Gabriella looked too. Taylor suddenly gasped when she noticed for the first time the bright blue eyes shining back at her.

"Gabriella…Troy is his dad?!" Taylor said in a state of shock. Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend. She nodded her head sadly, before breaking down into floods of tears.

Later that night Taylor went home. Gabriella had told her everything from the beginning about why she had left and what she was doing now she was back. They then ended up talking about pregnancies and their boys. Taylor finally headed home at 9.30pm with a sleeping Nathaniel, swearing to keep Gabriella a secret.

Taylor got in and Chad immediately asked where she had been.

"I was catching up with an old friend from…another job I had." Chad was a simple man and he had never had any reason to doubt his wife in the past. So now should be no exception.

"Here I'll put him to bed and you go and sit down." Taylor thanked him and passed over their son before heading into their living room. She was just about to start relaxing when it hit her. She hadn't told Gabriella the one thing that she should have. She hadn't told her about Troy. Troy being Daniel's teacher. She hadn't even got her number. The next time that she would see her would be next week sometime. She just hoped that Gabriella would stay a secret until she could tell her.

* * *

Monday 

Gabriella's POV

That morning my mum took Daniel to school because I had to go to work for 8am. Plus she was going away on business to New York for a week so it was their last time to spend sometime together before she went. I stated early because that meant that I could get away from work in time to get my son and tonight I needed to ask his teacher if it would be ok to drop him off earlier if any teachers are there.

I got into the drama workshop at exactly 8am and then went to the window of the office.

"Hi it's my first day today and I'm not sure where to go." The man at the office was friendly and he took me through to a studio with two other women in there. Both looking very familiar.

"Ok ladies this is our new costume designer Gabriella. Gabriella this is Sharpay our drama teacher and choreographer and Kelsi our music producer. I'll leave you ladies to get to know each other." He left the room.

The two women stood in front of me turned around smiling. But the smiles quickly dropped from their faces when we saw each other.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay screamed as she ran at me with open arms.

"Sharpay!" I replied. I was glad that this reunion wasn't full of tears and awkwardness. Sharpay had always over dramatized everything. She finally let go and Kelsi hugged me tightly.

"We missed you Gab's" she said quietly.

"Now Miss Montez it's time for the meaner side." I braced myself. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I…I…" I tried to speak but found that I was unable to do so.

Sharpay was tearing up and crying at the same time. "I'm kidding Gab's! I don't care where you've been right now I'm just so happy that you're here. Now come here!" Sharpay pulled me into another tight hug, squishing every bone in my body.

We stayed this way for a long time before Kelsi asked me _that _question. I sat and explained the whole story, even telling them that Daniel was Troy's son. They sat quietly and responded during all the appropriate parts.

After about an hour we finally started on some work. Sharpay was going over some scripts, Kelsi was writing a song and I was designer some costume ideas. There was a play coming up in a month and a half and rehearsals started next week. I was working on a dress for the main character. It was green and it was starting to take form. I was enjoying spending time talking with old friends when the man from reception came into the studio.

"Miss Montez?" he said politely.

"Yes?"

"Your son's school has just called. He's had an accident and fell over and banged his head and they want you to collect him."

* * *

No one's POV

Gabriella had practically ran to her car when she heard about Daniel. All the way there she was panicking. He had never had an accident like that before and she kept praying that he hadn't cracked his head open. Ten minutes later she was in the school reception.

"I'm here to pick up my son, Daniel, he hurt his head." Gabriella rambled to the receptionist.

"Ahh yes he's with his teacher in the classroom." She spoke softly and Gabriella thanked her before making her way down the corridors to her son's classroom. She looked out of the window and saw the other children playing outside. She finally got to the room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened the door slowly. She stepped in and saw her son sat on chair with his teacher holding an ice pack to his head. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. Because his teacher…

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I made this chapter longer to make up for chapter four like I said I would. I'm gradually trying to make them all longer and I'm alread thinking of some new stories. If you have any ideas of things you would want me to write then let me know!**

**Love **

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time_

"_I'm here to pick up my son, Daniel, he hurt his head." Gabriella rambled to the receptionist._

"_Ahh yes he's with his teacher in the classroom." She spoke softly and Gabriella thanked her before making her way down the corridors to her son's classroom. She looked out of the window and saw the other children playing outside. She finally got to the room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened the door slowly. She stepped in and saw her son sat on chair with his teacher holding an ice pack to his head. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. Because his teacher…_

* * *

Her breath caught in her throat. Partly because Daniel had a huge lump on his head and had tears pouring down his little face. But also the man sat in front of him. Instead of the one pair of blue eyes looking at her there was two. Gabriella Montez was staring into the eyes of Troy Bolton.

"Mummy!" Daniel shouted and began to cry. I went to him and he jumped into my arms.

Troy spoke as he picked up the ice pack from the floor. "He was playing outside and he tripped over a ball. He hit his head on the concrete." Gabriella was unsure whether or not he had noticed her.

"Come on darling let's go home." Gabriella picked Daniel up and went to walk to the door.

"So you're not going to ask how I've been…Gabriella?" Troy said. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"No Troy, I'm not." With that she turned and walked out of the door.

Later that day Gabriella was at home. Her mum had gone away on business and would be away for at least a week and it could possibly be longer. Daniel was laid on the sofa with a blanket over him. He had been asleep and was now watching his cartoons. Then the doorbell went. Gabriella got up off the sofa and went to answer it. Then stood before her was Troy.

"Gabriella…I think we need to talk."

Gabriella stepped to the side and allowed Troy in. She was lost for words.

"Daniel why don't you go and play in your room for a while and then I'll make you something to eat ok?" Gabriella said to her son. He grinned at his mother and dragged his blanket up the stairs to go to his own room. "Troy what are you doing here?" She was nervous and feeling slightly agitated at the same time.

"What am I doing here? Gabriella you left six years ago without a word to anyone and then you turn up with a child and think that that's normal?!" Troy was definitely not happy with this.

"Troy, I left…We left for a reason and I didn't say anything because it was to do with things that I had to sort out with my family and I didn't need to make it the problem of other people ok?" She was slowly becoming closer and closer to spilling the beans to Troy and it was going to take every ounce of willpower that she had to not tell him.

"You were my girlfriend how could you leave me like that! Do you realize what we all went through?" Troy's voice was gradually getting louder.

"You know what Troy, you had a bad time in your life because of me and I had a bad time because of you and the last six years have been the hardest times of my life but not just for me for everyone. So don't even begin to tell me what a bad month you had when I left because it's nothing compared to what I've bee through." Gabriella's voice kept rising to match Troy's.

"What? So you moved away got yourself knocked up and then you had the hard single parent life Gabriella big whoop!"

"Don't you dare Troy, don't you dare bring my child into this!" she regretted saying that seconds later because when she thought about it, it was all about Daniel. She walked into the kitchen and started to pull things out to make Daniel his tea.

"Well what do you want me to do? Be happy that your back? Be glad you left me and then turned into a dirty little whore!" Troy shouted at he watched her turn on the oven. Tears stung Gabriella's eyes. Neither of them saw Daniel at the bottom of the stairs that led into the kitchen.

"The only reason I'm a single parent is because I didn't want his father to be burdened with Daniel. So I never told him about him."

"I don't know why you're like this Gabriella. You've gone from a sweet loving girl into the type that probably goes to clubs every night dancing on bars and bringing home strange men." Troy was practically screaming now. Then Gabriella lost it.

"WELL GUESS WHAT TROY I HAVN'T HAD A NIGHT OUT IN SO LONG I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHERE I WAS. WE LIVE HERE NOW BECAUSE MY DAD RECENTLY DIED AND WE COULDN'T AFFORD OUR HOUSE!"

"SO IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE MONEY THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Troy shouted in her face.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR DREAMS! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO ENDING UP LEAVING SCHOOL LIKE I HAD TO."

"Gabriella why would I give up my dreams…why?" Troy wasn't screaming anymore but he was still shouting. But Gabriella was still screaming until she was blue in the face.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE GOOD GUY AND YOU'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR SON!!" Gabriella gasped and put her hands to her face.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Daniel said as he dragged the blanket across the floor to his mum. "Want my blanky to make you feel better?" he held the blanket up and Gabriella smiled and kneeled on the floor next to her son.

"You keep it darling, why don't you go and watch the TV in mummy's room and I'll call you when tea's done." She spoke softly as she played with her son's hair.

"Ok…Love you mummy." He kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs. She stood up and looked over at Troy who was looking very pale. She didn't dare speak.

"I…I…he's….what?!" Troy stammered.

"You were never supposed to find out Troy. I thought that you had probably moved out of here once you finished college otherwise I wouldn't have come back."

"Ohh that's nice so I was going to live my life not knowing that I had a five year old son! How could you do that to someone Gabriella. You really are selfish bitch." With that he walked out of the kitchen and Gabriella heard the front door slam shut. She sighed before getting up and carrying on with Daniel's tea.

I had unintentionally told Troy and I knew that sooner or later I would have to tell Daniel. But I needed some advice first. I shouted Daniel down and he came running with the blanket still in his hand.

"Is my tea done mummy?" he asked

"Almost."

"Why was teacher here?" he was slightly confused.

"He was…making sure you were ok. You had a nasty fall darling." Gabriella turned to stir some soup. "How about we go to Nathaniel's house after we've had something to eat? Would you like that?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly. Gabriella laughed as she poured some soup into two bowls and got some bread out.

"Why don't we be naughty and go and eat in front of the TV?" Daniel looked as if all his Christmas's had come at once as he ran into the room to wait for his mum to bring in his food. They only did this if they were alone in the house.

With everyone else at Chad and Taylor's house

"I can't believe that she's back!" Chad said excitedly. Gabriella had always been like the little sister that he had never had and she meant a lot to him.

"Erm guys? Yeah I just found out I was a father today how can you all be ok with her just turning up like this!?" Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Troy but we love her and always have you can't blame us for being happy that she's home." Kelsi said. This was the first time that Jason, Zeke and Chad had found out about their best friend coming home.

The doorbell rang and Chad went to answer it. He opened it revealing Gabriella Daniel holding her hand. Gabriella and Daniel didn't have chance to react before Chad threw his arms around her. He pulled away and looked at her smiling before taking her free hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Look who I found on the doorstep." He pulled Gabriella into the kitchen. Gasps were heard from Jason and Zeke and the girls crowded round hugging her again. When they pulled apart she was squeezed to death by Jason and Zeke. Taylor called Nathaniel downstairs and soon he and Daniel were babbling with each other in the other room.

Troy stood near the kitchen window while Gabriella stood on the other side of the breakfast bar. Gabriella finally saw him and silence quickly took over the other people in the room.

"Troy I…" Gabriella was about to apologize for earlier but Troy cut her off.

"Six years Gabriella. You come back after six years with my son and think that it's fine." He said with an underlying tone.

"Troy I told you all this earlier why can't you just try to accept it?" Gabriella said beginning to get frustrated.

"Because it just means that I've wasted the last six years of my life worrying about you. So you and you're kid can just forget about getting anything from me, because I'm done here. And I never want to see you again." Troy walked out of the backdoor and left the adults in the kitchen shocked by his outburst.

Gabriella had silent tears streaming down her face. She had never expected Troy to be so cruel about everything. Yes she knew he would be a little bit angry but not like this. This wasn't the Troy that she had loved. He had changed but it seemed that he had gone slightly overboard on the whole situation.

"Don't cry Gab's it's just shock…it'll take a while for it to sink in." Taylor soothed.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, Daniel doesn't have a father." Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"Gabriella you can't do that! They're father and sun it's not fair to keep them apart!" Chad said in shock. She could understand why this got to Chad so much. After all he was a father himself.

"Well I came over to ask how I could explain to Daniel that Troy is his father but I'm not sure that I should tell him. At least not yet."

"Gabriella you'll have to tell Daniel sometime. He has a right to know who his dad is." Sharpay said.

"How about I wait until I can work things out with Troy before I tell him. After all he did say that he never wanted to see me again so I don't want to break my sons heart by telling him that his teacher is his daddy who doesn't want to spend time with him." Gabriella said.

"I actually agree with you there." Jason said. "There's no point getting his hopes up if Troy's not going to be interested." Gabriella smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Jase." Gabriella yawned. "I better get Daniel home I want him to have an early night and I need to sort out a babysitter for tomorrow."

"Gabi you can't keep him off school because of Troy!" Taylor practically shouted.

Gabriella laughed. "He fell at school today and had a huge bump on his head so I'm keeping him home tomorrow to make sure he's ok."

Taylor blushed. "I'll go get them."

Taylor cam downstairs minutes later with Nathaniel and Daniel behind her. Taylor was the only one who had actually seen Daniel close up before so when he came down there was a chorus of 'awws' from the women because of his cheeky smile and bright blue eyes, and from the guys because of the mini basketball he was carrying and the basketball trainers he was wearing.

He grinned at all the attention he was getting before taking his mothers hand.

"Bye bye!" he said in his adorable baby voice and he waved to the strangers before him. They all waved back and said their goodbyes to Gabriella before she picked up her son and took him out to the car to go home.

* * *

**Hi so I'm trying to get two chapters up soon. One on Saturday night and one on Sunday night because I have exams next week.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time_

_Taylor cam downstairs minutes later with Nathaniel and Daniel behind her. Taylor was the only one who had actually seen Daniel close up before so when he came down there was a chorus of 'awws' from the women because of his cheeky smile and bright blue eyes, and from the guys because of the mini basketball he was carrying and the basketball trainers he was wearing._

_He grinned at all the attention he was getting before taking his mothers hand._

"_Bye bye!" he said in his adorable baby voice and he waved to the strangers before him. They all waved back and said their goodbyes to Gabriella before she picked up her son and took him out to the car to go home._

* * *

Troy was furious with himself. How could he have said those things to her? Yes he was mad that he had a son that he didn't know about and he was upset that she never felt that at the time she could tell him about it. But he had spent all this time hoping that she would walk right through his door one day and now she had he had basically told her to go back out and lock it behind her. Did he mean it? Of course not. He loved her then and he never stopped. But he didn't know how to apologize to her. But he was scared that he wouldn't forgive her. She always was stubborn. It was now 8.30pm. It had been dark for some time, partly because it was the middle of November. He decided that now would be as good a time as any to get this over with because he knew that the longer he left it the worse it would get.

He left his apartment and jumped in his car, then made his way over to the house. He wanted a relationship with his son and he didn't believe that Gabriella would be heartless enough to refuse him to see his son. Yes he would see him at school but he wanted to be a dad.

He arrived at Gabriella's house at 8.45pm. He went to the door and rang the doorbell. He felt like he was sixteen again and here picking Gabriella up for one of their first dates. Gabriella answered after a few minutes.

"Troy if you're here to yell again then save it for the morning because I've just got Daniel settled." Gabriella said exasperatedly.

"Gabriella…I'm here to apologize. I never meant the things that I said. Can I come in?" Gabriella reluctantly stepped aside and allowed Troy in. "You have to see it from my perspective though. I'm a bachelor who lives alone in a huge apartment and suddenly my high school girlfriend that disappeared comes back with a child who I teach and then I find out he's my son. How would you expect me to react?" Troy said trying to be quiet for Daniel's sake.

"Troy I left because you had huge plans for your future. You wanted to go to college. You had dreams to become a basketball player and you were determined to get there no matter what. And I knew that a baby would change all that because I knew you would give up on those dreams and I knew better than anyone how hard you had worked to get to where you were then. So when I found out I was pregnant it was better for me to leave. My dad got a new job and we moved to San Diego. I hoped that this way you could live out your dreams because I couldn't live out mine." Gabriella was trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Gabriella you know that I would have helped you and done everything I could. Even if you moved you know that I'd be there as much as I could. I can't understand why you never felt like you could tell me."

"That's just it Troy, you would have been so caught up in helping me that you would have forgotten about basketball and I didn't want you to do that. And I didn't think I could tell you because it was my problem, not yours. It wasn't something that you were expected to deal with."

At that moment Daniel walked down the stairs with his bed covers behind him.

"Mummy I had a bad dream." He sobbed. Gabriella smiled sadly and she opened her arms allowing her son to run into them. He instantly climbed into her lap and cuddled close to her. She comforted him with gentle and quiet words until he soon fell asleep in her arms. He hadn't even noticed Troy sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps." Troy said smiling. Gabriella couldn't help but smile too because she knew he was right. He really was beautiful when he slept.

"Troy come and sit here." Gabriella patted the seat next to her and Troy reluctantly left his seat to join the mother of his child. When he sat she took his hand and placed it gently on their sons face. Troy chuckled slightly as he stroked his sons rosy cheek.

"He is your son and I want him to know it and spend time with you if you want that."

"Of course I do Gabriella. I already love him."

"The only problem is, how can you explain to a five year old that his teacher is his daddy." Gabriella sighed. "I'll go and put him in my bed."

"Gabriella? Can I come?" She nodded. Troy did want to help she could see it in his eyes.

He followed her into her room and watched and she laid him gently on the right side of the bed. She stepped back and Troy moved forward and pulled the covers back and tucked them around his small body. He kissed his sons temple softly taking in his sweet scent before him and Gabriella went back downstairs leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Troy you can't just jumped into his life. You need to understand that it's going to take some time to get used to. And you have to help me to tell him." Gabriella said as she headed into the kitchen and began putting away some dishes.

"How about we think about this during the day. I think it's been a pretty long day. Then we can sit and really think and talk about it." Troy suggested.

"Yeah ok. Why don't we meet up at that children's diner near the school. That way I won't have to get a babysitter and he can go play so he won't over hear us." Gabriella said as she held the door open.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there about four?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and Troy smiled in a way that he hadn't in over six years. They said short goodbyes and both went their separate ways. Troy was feeling something that he had missed. It was love. Love for life. Love for his friends and family. Love for his son. Love for Gabriella.

Little did he know, she felt exactly the same way.

* * *

The Next Day

Daniel had a bad night. He felt ill and Gabriella was up half the night taking care of her little boy. For the first time she wished that she had Troy there to help her. To pick up the pieces when she couldn't take it anymore. But he wasn't and he was never going to be. The last time that she had gotten up had been 6.45am and she didn't see the point in going back to bed since she had to go to work. She hadn't had any lick in finding a babysitter so she was going to take Daniel to work with her. She knew that if he had his portable DVD player he would sit quietly. Especially if he knew that he was going to be going out for dinner.

Gabriella left Daniel in bed and had a shower and got dressed. The studio was fairly casual so she wore her bootleg jeans, gold pumps, and a white vest top with a long, loose grey cardigan than hung loosely around her shoulders. She pulled her brown curls into a loose bun at the back of her head. She was making Daniel some breakfast when he came downstairs, still carrying a blanket. He ate it quietly. He was obviously tired and didn't look very well. While he watched TV Gabriella laid out his clothes and filled her bag with medicines and phone numbers for the doctor incase she needed them. Then she got Daniel's Spiderman bag out and started to fill it with DVD's and different activities that he could do quietly while she was working. She took him upstairs to get ready at 8.00am and had a look at his head. The bump had gone down but the effects were now taking their tole on him causing headaches and dizziness.

They were finally on their way at 8.30. Gabriella carried him through the doors. She had just found out the receptionists name was also Daniel.

"Good morning Gabriella! And who do we have here?" he asked in a childlike voice.

"This is my son Daniel. He's not too well today so he's coming to work with mummy." Daniel turned shy and tucked his face into her shoulder. Gabriella laughed as Daniel allowed them to pass through the gate.

Once they were in the studio Daniel settled happily on the sofa in the corner of the room and began to read some of his books. Gabriella got straight to work and the day seemed to pass quite quickly. Sharpay and Kelsi had fussed him a bit but he loved the attention. For lunch Sharpay went out and got everyone some sandwiches from a place down the road. She even got Daniel a kiddies box that had a sandwich a drink a cake and small toy. That kept him happy for some time. Finally it was 3.30pm and it was time to go home. Gabriella had told Kelsi about what was happening with Troy tonight but decided to tell everyone else when they had sorted something out. She didn't have time to change so she had to pack everything into the car and head straight out.

Troy had arrived at the diner a while before Gabriella but she wasn't late. As soon as Daniel got through the door he seemed to get better and ran off to play on the huge climbing frames and colourful mazes. Gabriella sat down opposite Troy.

"Hi sorry I was a bit late we got caught in traffic. Have you been waiting long?" She asked with her voice full of concern.

"No I was here only a few minutes ago. Why didn't Daniel turn up today?" now it was Troy's turn to be concerned.

"He was up all night with that bump so he came to work with me instead." Troy nodded. He thought that maybe Gabriella would have known that Troy would have taken care of him. But then again she probably had to get used to the idea of Daniel' father being in his and her life now. Because Troy didn't plan on doing anything or going anywhere without his son any time in the next eighteen years.

They sat and make small talk before they began to discuss what was on both of their minds.

"So how can we tell him?" Gabriella asked.

"Well it might be easier if we do it together, maybe do it this Friday after school?" Gabriella nodded her approval.

"I think we're just going to have to explain it to him gently and make sure that he knows we both love him. I think because he's young it'll be easier on him." Troy nodded.

They spoke to each other for a while. Mainly Troy asking questions about Daniel. They had eaten a snack and Daniel had came running over with a mountain of ice cream, daring him to let it drop off the side of the cone.

"Mummy look!" He said. He held it up to Gabriella's face wanting her to have some. But she turned too quickly and she ended up with ice cream all over her face. Troy couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. But son stopped when Daniel threw the cone at him. Before they knew it the three were having a full on ice cream war. And before they knew it again the manager had the laughing group sat on the curb outside.

"Ohh Daniel look! You have a strawberry in your hair!" Gabriella laughed as she watched her son eat ice cream off his body.

"Do you want to come to mine and get cleaned up? It's only a two minute walk and it means your car won't get sticky." Troy offered. Gabriella gladly accepted. Her car was enough of a mess already!

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Well I'm halfway through doing chapter 8 and I will put it up tonight if I finsih and the only reason that I wont is because aly and aj are on my super sweet sixteen in 2 hours and i have a literature exam tomorrow morning but will do my best!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time_

"_Mummy look!" He said. He held it up to Gabriella's face wanting her to have some. But she turned too quickly and she ended up with ice cream all over her face. Troy couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. But son stopped when Daniel threw the cone at him. Before they knew it the three were having a full on ice cream war. And before they knew it again the manager had the laughing group sat on the curb outside._

"_Ohh Daniel look! You have a strawberry in your hair!" Gabriella laughed as she watched her son eat ice cream off his body._

"_Do you want to come to mine and get cleaned up? It's only a two minute walk and it means your car won't get sticky." Troy offered. Gabriella gladly accepted. Her car was enough of a mess already!_

* * *

"Here we are! The bathrooms the door on the right around that corner." Gabriella thanked him and took Daniel's hand to get him cleaned up. She looked around in awe as she walked through the front door. The door opened straight into the living room. The living room was large. It had wooden floors and along all the sides there was a platform of three steps. The only side that didn't have steps was to the left, which was where the fireplace was on one side. Then two feet to the left was a HD Wide and Flatscreen TV. A black leather sofa and a matching chair sat facing the TV with a coffee table in the middle. Gabriella walked down the steps.

To the left of the door she had just walked threw were two doors and straight ahead opposite her she could see the kitchen tucked behind a screen. Gabriella walked up the other steps and saw inside the open door in front of her. This was Troy's bedroom. She saw brown silk bed sheets and quietly giggled to herself over Troy's silk fetish.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said loudly as she walked into his bedroom. His mum and dad had let her in on their way out to do some shopping. Troy quickly threw whatever he was holding underneath his bedcovers, hoping Gabriella hadn't noticed. But she had._

_"He Gabs. What are you doing here I thought you were busy today." Troy said trying to calm down from shock._

_"Well I was but I got finished early so I thought I would come and see my favorite boyfriend." She teased._

_"Would you like a drink?" She nodded and Troy headed downstairs in his basketball shorts with no shirt on. Gabriella ran over to the bed and pulled out the thing that Troy had been trying to hide. It was a pair of red silky boxers Gabriella sat on the end of the bed laughing hysterically. Troy came back in and put down the drinks and looked at his girlfriend who had tears streaming down her face._

"_What's so funny?" Gabriella held up the underwear that had put her in this state and Troy's face suddenly turned as red as the boxers._

"_Where did you get them?!" He said snatching them off her._

"_I saw you hide them earlier. Now why do you have them?" Gabriella smiled._

"_Because they feel nice against my skin." He said quietly._

"_You mean against your butt!" Gabriella laughed. Troy couldn't help but laugh as well because she was right. He threw her on his bed and started to tickle her he stopped and kissed her._

"_Well Troy Bolton. It's a good thing that I'm a fan of silky underwear…" Gabriella said seductively. Gabriella smiled as Troy raised his eyebrows and leant in to kiss her again._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the memory. That had been the night that Daniel had been conceived. It was fair to say that it had been the best night of her life. Gabriella took her son into the pristine bathroom. It was decorated in black and white and everything was tidy, something that she hadn't been expecting. She managed to get most of the ice cream off him but his clothes still had the stains. Gabriella washed her hands and got most of it off her face. She turned to see Daniel gone. She rushed out of the bathroom and the apartment appeared to be empty. Panic hit her. Where could her son have gone in the space of ten seconds without her even noticing her leave the bathroom. She ran into the center of the living room.

"Daniel!" she shouted.

"Mummy!" she looked around trying to work out where the little voice had came from. She could hear a squeaking noise, coming from Troy's bedroom. She slowly walked to the door, which was left ajar. She pushed it open and sighed in relief. She was about to yell at her son for jumping on someone's bed then she realized that he wasn't alone.

Troy was bouncing about on the other side and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the pair.

"Daniel we need to get home." Gabriella said. She hated spoiling his fun but sometimes she had to.

"Hey Gab's Chad and Nathaniel are staying here tonight. We have like big guys and little guy's night sometimes. Why don't you let Daniel stay as well?" Troy hoped she would say yes. He was starting to bond with his son.

"I don't know Troy. He's never slept out before…but I guess there's a first time for everything. As long as you don't tell him anything and don't have him up until all hours."

"I promise that we'll be good." Troy said. He was grinning like a five-year-old causing Gabriella to giggle at him. "Hey Dan, do you want to stay here tonight with me Chad and your bud Nathaniel?!"

"YES!!" Daniel squealed. He started to run around pretending he was aeroplane.

"I'll bring his clothes round in about an hour." Gabriella said goodbye and left to go and get her car and drive home.

Once Gabriella got home she felt strange. She felt almost lost without her son there but it felt like such a relief to have time alone. Her mum had always helped out but they were all still in the same house. Tonight was going to be about her and her and that is all that was going to matter. She wasn't even nervous about Troy looking after him. He was a teacher so he was obviously good with children and Daniel had taken to him AND he was his father and it was something that she needed to get used to, especially after this Friday. But it made her feel a whole lot better knowing that Chad and Nathaniel would be there too.

She ran upstairs and began looking through her son's things. She got out some pyjamas and then some clothes for tomorrow. She also made sure she put in his toothbrush and a couple of his favorite games and DVD's just incase. She then changed out of her ice cream soaked clothes and put on some turquoise jogging bottoms, ugg boots and an over sized white hoodie. She put all of Daniel's things into a bag and jumped into her car to drop them off at Troy's lush apartment.

Chad and Nathaniel were already there and they were sat surprisingly quiet, watching TV. She had no idea what the program was but she didn't expect to as she never seemed to bother with TV on a Thursday night because she found it boring. Which is also why before coming out she stacked her favorite DVD's downstairs ready for the night. She left everything and said goodbye to Daniel before heading home for a nice long bubble bath.

"Finally!" Chad said once he heard Gabriella's car drive away. "I thought she'd never leave. Now boys…it's time for the real fun that mum's don't like!" Chad said menacingly.

Troy laughed when he looked at the two young boys confused faces. But they quickly understood when Chad pulled out several cans of whipped cream. Within five minutes their faces were covered with the cream and very little of it had actually made it into their mouths. The night was full of eating things that their mothers never would have allowed. Such as pizza, chocolate, ice cream, cake and all sorts of other treats. By 11pm that night the two boys were asleep and Troy and Chad were clearing up the mess and putting away the game consoles. Nathaniel and Daniel were passed out on the sofa and ten minutes later Chad and Troy were in another world on the floor.

The night had meant a lot to Troy. He got to bond with Daniel, which is something that he hadn't expected to happen so quickly. The next day was Friday. Today Gabriella was going to come and pick Daniel up and they were going to tell him together before they left the school. Troy was a bag of nerves and a bundle of happiness and excitement at the same time.

It was the first time that he had taken care of Daniel for the night and it had been the first time he had ever had a child at his house that was his own responsibility. That morning Chad left early for work so Troy was left to try and feed and dress two hyperactive boys while trying to get ready himself. Since it was Friday he put on his jeans and a purple shirt. There wasn't much need to dress up when this day was always fairly casual with the work. Daniel and Nathaniel were eating cereal in their pyjamas.

"Come on guys we need to get ready for school!" Troy shouted as he came out of the kitchen. Both of them ignored him. They had finished eating and were now sat watching TV. Troy stood and watched them both. He had no idea how Taylor and Gabriella did this everyday. He suddenly had a new respect for them.

Troy went over to the TV and turned it off before picking up both boys, throwing them over his shoulder. He carried them into his bedroom before dressing. Them. Finally they left the house at 8.25am with just enough time to park and make it into class before the bell rang.

The day seemed to drag for Troy. It was only because of what he knew was happening later on. But there was also something else. There was something in the air that was unsettling. This just made him more nervous. The hours ticked by slowly. He was close to pulling his hair out and then the bell rang signaling lunch. This was one thing that he knew would pass quickly. He was about to get up and leave to go and get some lunch when he saw Daniel and Nathaniel stood at his desk.

"Guys it's lunch time what are you still doing here?" Troy asked.

"Our mummies normally make our sandwiches." Said Nathaniel.

Troy groaned at himself for not thinking of something so simple. Troy took them both out in his car and ended up buying them a McDonalds. The three sat in the classroom eating their lunch when a receptionist came in..

"Mr. Bolton? Daniel's mum is here to see you. Nathaniel why don't you go outside for a while now?" The young boy said goodbye and ran outside to join his other friends. Troy suddenly became very nervous. This was the time. He thought it was going to be later in the day but this was it. But he had a feeling that there was reason why she was here early. And he didn't think it was good.

Gabriella walked into the classroom, trying to keep her head down. She got near the desk before she looked at Troy and her son. Troy took in Gabriella's appearance. She was wearing the same clothes that she had dropped Daniel's clothes off in last night. Her hair was pulled bag still in a messy bun. Her face had tearstains and her eyes were blotchy from crying.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Troy said. He was concerned, he hadn't seen her this way in a long time and it always scared him. But she ignored him and kneeled on the floor next to Daniel.

"Mummy why are you crying?" He asked, trying not to tear up himself.

"Because I'm sad Dan. Remember how Grandad had to leave us and now he's on of those big stars in the sky?" Gabriella searched her sons face for an answer. He nodded, not sure where his mother was going with this and Troy was sat at his desk listening intently. "Well last night a naughty car hit grandma's car and she had to go with granddad. Because the doctors and nurses couldn't get her better." Daniel looked into his mother's eyes. He understood instantly. Mrs. Montez had died. He threw himself at his mother and began to howl loudly and Gabriella sobbed with him.

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Well I know a lot of people don't read these but just to let you know I have three english exams this week so it will be harder to updat so ive done as much over the weekend as possible. Just to warn you the next xhapter has sort of a monolgue by daniel and its a bit of a tear jerking especially if you have lost grandparents like daniel and myself. So youve been warned! **

**Plus the troyella relationship goes to a new level!**

**Well I'm off to be it is now 23.33 and I am sooooo tired! I was up at 6.30am...writing!**

**lol**

**Love **

**Hannah **

**xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**BE WARNED! TEAR JERKER AHEAD!**

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Mr. Bolton? Daniel's mum is here to see you. Nathaniel why don't you go outside for a while now?" The young boy said goodbye and ran outside to join his other friends. Troy suddenly became very nervous. This was the time. He thought it was going to be later in the day but this was it. But he had a feeling that there was reason why she was here early. And he didn't think it was good._

* * *

Gabriella walked into the classroom, trying to keep her head down. She got near the desk before she looked at Troy and her son. Troy took in Gabriella's appearance. She was wearing the same clothes that she had dropped Daniel's clothes off in last night. Her hair was pulled bag still in a messy bun. Her face had tearstains and her eyes were blotchy from crying.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Troy said. He was concerned, he hadn't seen her this way in a long time and it always scared him. But she ignored him and kneeled on the floor next to Daniel.

"Mummy why are you crying?" He asked, trying not to tear up himself.

"Because I'm sad Dan. Remember how Grandad had to leave us and now he's on of those big stars in the sky?" Gabriella searched her sons face for an answer. He nodded, not sure where his mother was going with this and Troy was sat at his desk listening intently. "Well last night a naughty car hit grandma's car and she had to go with granddad. Because the doctors and nurses couldn't get her better." Daniel looked into his mother's eyes. He understood instantly. Mrs. Montez had died. He threw himself at his mother and began to howl loudly and Gabriella sobbed with him.

Troy sat at his desk, too stunned to move. But something took hold of him. It was like he was possessed. Daniel was his son and he still harboured strong feelings for Gabriella, so to see her hurt this way was killing him. He got up from his desk and got on the floor next to them. Gabriella was holding Daniel who was now in her lap. Troy put his arms around Gabriella and she instantly fell against him. Sobbing heavily into his chest as students began to come in. Troy took them into the small office at the back of his room. He then made a couple of calls on the phone in the classroom and soon he had his coat on, Daniel's things in his hand and there was a substitute teacher now attending to the class.

Daniel had fallen asleep and Gabriella stood when she saw Troy. He smiled weakly at her before taking Daniel off her and leading her out to his car, putting them both in. He drove to Gabriella's house in silence. Once there Gabriella put Daniel on the sofa. He was awake but silent. She sat with him and forced him to look her in the eye. Troy sat opposite them on another sofa.

"Daniel look at me. Remember when we lost Grandad and Grandma said to you that when we loose one person, someone else becomes more important?" Daniel nodded at his mother.

"Uncle Charlie was more important because he played basketball with me like granddad used to." Daniel said through his new batch of tears.

"Daniel, I have someone here who is going to mean so much more to you now. Because daddy's here." Daniel looked confused.

"I don't have a daddy." He said bluntly.

Troy came over and sat on the floor beside Gabriella.

"Dan, Troy is your daddy. This is your daddy." Gabriella said pointing to Troy. Both of them were expecting him to scream, shout, even cry but what he did surprised them both.

"DADDY!" Daniel jumped onto Troy who landed on his back but hugged his son tight. "Promise you won't leave me 'cos granddad left then grandma promised and now she went to!" He shouted.

"I promise Dan, I promise. I'm here to stay."

Daniel had gotten a bit better and was playing in his room. But Gabriella sat downstairs and cried into Troy's chest. She needed the support of a man right now. Troy slyly looked over at the clock it was 10.30pm. Gabriella had let Troy settle Daniel hours ago and now he really needed to get home.

"Gabi why don't you go and get some rest? And I'll come round tomorrow after work?" Troy suggested as he stood to go. But Gabriella's had around his wrist stopped him.

"Troy don't go please. I need you here right now…please." She sobbed. Troy sighed. She was a mess and he knew that leaving her would be a big mistake. He nodded and Gabriella stood up and took his hand, leading him upstairs. She threw herself onto her bed while Troy stood uncomfortably in the doorway. He hoped that Gabriella wasn't suggesting what he thought because she was too vulnerable right now for anything like that.

She must have sensed this because she said, "Troy…I need you to hold me. Like you used to." Troy went to the other side of the bed and climbed on. Gabriella laid with her back to him and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Together they soon fell asleep.

The next week passed in a blur. The Thursday after the accident was the funeral. Gabriella had wanted Daniel to go so Troy offered to take him shopping for a suit. Troy also went to the funeral. Daniel looked like a mini Troy at the grave. Gabriella was wearing a black knee length dress and heels and her long black coat. The whole gang had come to pay their respects to a woman who made the worlds best brownies. Family also gathered. The service was short and so was the burial due to a storm that was heading their way. Gabriella, Troy and Daniel were the last to leave the burial.

"Mummy? Can I go say goodbye to grandma?" Gabriella gave a teary nod. She was unsure about whether or not he truly understood what was happening. But what he did next made her heart break even more. He sat in the mud next to the headstone and began to talk.

**(TEAR JERKER!)**

"Hi Grandma. I hope you can still hear me because you're a long way a way now. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'm going to miss your cuddles and kisses. I really wish you were here now because I have a daddy now. But you always said that you only get someone new when someone goes. Thank you for my daddy grandma, I love him lots. Mummy and daddy miss you too. We're having a party later to say bye. I hope you like it. I promise that I'll think about you everyday especially at Christmas. Give granddad a cuddle from me and tell him that I miss him and love him lots too! I hope you come back and visit me sometimes grandma. I have to go now because it's starting to rain. I hope it's not raining in heaven. I'll blow a kiss to the stars tonight for you and granddad. I love you, bye grandma." He got up off the ground and walked bravely over to Gabriella who had her face buried in Troy's shoulder. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and took Daniel's hand leading them back to the funeral car that was taking them home to Gabriella's for the wake.

After the wake Taylor took Daniel to her house for the night. Gabriella was going to stay at Troy's. She had put the house up for sale because it was hard to see things reminding her of her mother. Plus now there was only her and Daniel so a smaller house made more sense. Gabriella arrived back with Troy. Tonight was the first time she had eaten all week and she hadn't touched any alcohol, knowing that it only ever seemed to make her pain worse. She changed into pyjamas and was sat on Troy's sofa when he came and sat next to her in his basketball shorts and no shirt.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body. Her eyes worked their way up until they came into contact with his breathtakingly beautiful and bemused blue eyes.

"You ok there Gab's?" He asked. She blushed slightly before nodding.

"Troy, thank you for being there for me all week, I couldn't have got through it without you and thank you for letting me stay here tonight. It really does mean a lot."

"Hey you're the mother of my son. What type of guy would I be if I threw you out on the street?" He chuckled slightly and Gabriella forced a smile. Because those words told her that Troy wanted to be friends, they had a child together but they were just good friends. But she knew deep down that they could be something more. She wanted to become something more and the only way to bring about change is through action.

"Troy?" Troy turned his head and found Gabriella's lips pressed lightly against his own. He pulled away quickly.

"Gabriella, you're feeling lonely and you're vulnerable. I can't do that to you it's not right." Troy babbled.

"Troy. I have missed you for six years. I have wanted to be beside me the whole time and now you are. And this week you've shown me how compassionate and caring and loving and loyal you really are. Troy I'm not kissing you because I'm upset. I'm kissing you because there's a fire inside of me that's never going to die down no matter what. It's us Troy, we're meant to be together." Troy looked in her eyes. He had never seen her so serious before.

Troy leant in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. It quickly became heated. Gabriella felt like she was floating…then suddenly realized she was! Troy had lifted her up and her legs were tangled around his waist as they kissed. He took her to the bedroom and threw her down on the infamous silky sheets. The looked at each other and giggled before they got down to business.

* * *

Gabriella' POV

I woke up the next morning to find Troy already away. He was sat up in bed looking through his mail. I looked down and realized I was wearing one of his shirts. I stayed quiet. I didn't know if I wanted Troy to think that last night meant something. I wasn't even sure if it did. All she knew was that she didn't do it because of her mum's death and she had wanted to. But she could feel it. She could feel the love every time their bodies grazed each other it would send chills down her spine and cause a lump in her throat. It must have been love.

I rolled over and saw Troy smiling at me.

"Morning." He said while grinning.

"Morning." I replied. "What time is it?"

"It is Friday morning at 8.30am. Why?"

"Don't you have work?" Troy shook his head. I shuffled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"That depends on whether you mean do I feel better compared to my other depressing days of how do I feel after last night?" I said while smiling. I was slowly coming to terms with everything and learning to realize the things that were more important in life.

I sat up and kissed Troy gently. "Do you think we should talk about what happened last night?" I asked.

"It depends what you mean."

"I mean did it mean anything or was it just because I was easy?"

"Gabriella I love you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I had only ever heard him say that to me once before.

"I love you too." We kissed and just held each other. The life that I always wanted was finally happening. But I felt like something bad was going to come out of it very soon.

* * *

**Hi everyone so here it is.**

**The one that made me cry!**

**Got this done in my free period and one exam down two to go! woot!**

**Well I should have another chapter up wither tomorrow or Wednesday but I have to go to my tutor session now and then im home again so hopefully I'll get started on chapter ten!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Just a quick note!**

**I had a review submitted from lsr188 which was as follows:**

**_still in love with you by the jonas brothers. you need to listen to it. it is  
this story in the form of a song NO JOKE. when you do can you let me know. it  
is absolutely scary. i was listening to the song while reading this chapter  
and it just clicked how they are so similar._**

**It is completely true this song totally reflects my story so have a listen and even if you don't agree that they are similar it's still a fab song! (Still In Love With You - Jonas Brothers)**

**Love **

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**

* * *

_Last Time_

_I sat up and kissed Troy gently. "Do you think we should talk about what happened last night?" I asked._

"_It depends what you mean."_

"_I mean did it mean anything or was it just because I was easy?"_

"_Gabriella I love you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I had only ever heard him say that to me once before._

"_I love you too." We kissed and just held each other. The life that I always wanted was finally happening. But I felt like something bad was going to come out of it very soon._

* * *

On Friday afternoon Troy went around to Taylor's. Gabriella was sat on the computer with Taylor. They had both decided to keep their rendezvous a secret until the time was right.

"Hey guys…what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"We're looking at places for Gabi and Daniel to rent until they find somewhere else to live." Taylor said. Troy stood thinking for a moment. He wanted Gabriella to come and live with him but he thought saying it might push her away from him and it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Hey Troy…fancy coming to see this apartment with me tonight?" Gabriella asked. "Me and Taylor are going now and Daniel's out back." Troy nodded and they shared a small smile that spoke a thousand words.

When Taylor and Gabriella were gone, Troy went outside to see his son. Once there he saw Chad getting his butt kicked by two five year olds who could dribble a basketball so close to the ground that Chad kept falling over when he tried to steal it.

"Hey guys!" Troy shouted.

"Daddy! Will you come and play?" Daniel asked. Troy ran over to his son and the four instantly began playing another game.

This lasted for around two hours. By this time all four were sweaty and tired. They all went inside and threw their shirts on the floor. Chad grabbed a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and began to pour it into three glasses. As they stood drinking, Gabriella and Taylor walked back in. Daniel put his glass down and ran to Gabriella and she picked him up but held him at arms length.

"Chad! I leave my child with you for less than a day and you give him back all stinky!" Gabriella giggled.

"Mummy I'm not stinky it's because I'm a man like daddy." Daniel protested.

"Yeah well daddy's stinky too." Gabriella turned when she heard Troy gasp in mock hurt. "Get your things Dan we have to go now. You'll be back later because mummy needs to go out."

Daniel collecting all his things and said bye to everyone before following his mother out to his car. Taylor and Chad were still unaware about Troy and Gabriella. So was Daniel. They still weren't planning on telling anyone just yet because they wanted to make sure they were doing the right thing for them.

"Ohh Troy the house viewing is for 7.30pm so I'll meet you here at 7 if you still want to go."

"Ok I'll see you both their. Bye Dan!" Troy waved at his son.

"Bye Daddy!" he shouted back before the car pulled out of the driveway.

Once Gabriella got home she made Daniel have a bath while she cooked his tea. He was done after 20 minutes and came down stairs in his pyjamas. He was spending the night at Nathaniel's and Gabriella promised that he could have Nathaniel stay with them once they had a new house. It was Friday night and Troy would be back at work on Monday, he was given time off to help Gabriella. And Daniel was also going back. Gabriella was going to sort out the house before she went back to work. While Daniel ate his tea Gabriella had a shower and washed her hair. She brushed her teeth and made sure she was wearing her favorite underwear. She pulled on cream jumper that had t-shirt style sleeves. The dress fell just above her knees. She pulled on some black tights and her dark brown ugg boots. The dress had a brown and red pattern around the neck and the bottom. She put a long gold chain around her neck that had a turtle attached to the end.

Her make up was simple. It was a small amount of moisturizer, blusher, and some pink tinted lib balm. Her long curls had dried by themselves and they now hung around her face. She threw her head back and sprayed a small amount of hairspray. This kept her hair off her face for now. She applied a small amount of perfume before sorting out her bag. She had already decided to take her oversized brown bag, and she knew she wasn't coming home tonight. She put a pair of sweatpants in the bottom of the bag and then put in a t-shirt. She put her plimsoles into bag and went out to leave it in the car with another carrier bag, which had things she might want tonight. She went downstairs to find Daniel had even packed his own bag.

"Come on them soldier. Let's get going!" Daniel ran out to the car in his pyjamas and slippers.

Troy was already at Taylor's when she got there. She took her one bag and took Daniel inside. He had got to a stage now where he saw Chad and Taylor as family and often referred to them as his auntie and uncle.

"Bye Daddy" he said hugging Troy as we left.

"Do you want to leave your car here and go in mine?" Troy asked.

"Ok…I need to get some stuff put of it first though." Taylor thought I was going out with an old friend later and staying at her house. Well it was partly true. We went outside and I grabbed my bags from the back of the car and put them into the back of Troy's car before climbing into the passenger seat and then we set off.

They didn't drive far before they arrived at the house. It was in an unknown part of town and two of the houses in the street were boarded up. Troy reluctantly climbed out of his SUV he instantly didn't like the place. They walked to the door hand in hand, just like old times. An old woman answered. She as large lady with greasy grey hair and was wearing a dirty apron. Her clothes were dirty and tatty and clashed with the nice, clean, smart clothes that Troyella had upon their backs. She recognized Gabriella from earlier and instantly led them in and began to show them around the house, only speaking to introduce each room.

The front door opened into the kitchen. It was cramped and dirty and the oven seemed to be older than the occupants. The door opposite took them through to the living room area. An old man with a beer belly the size of a boulder was lounging around in an armchair in a dirty old wife beater and jogging bottoms. He didn't acknowledge the young couple. The room had an arm chair and a sofa and a TV. Then there was clutter everywhere. Beer bottles, old pizza boxes, paper, magazines were all strewn about the floor. They carefully stepped over everything to get to the stairs. The main bedroom was the worst thing that Troy had ever seen. It had a double bed and a wardrobe and was just as cluttered as downstairs. He looked at the bed sheets and almost gagged. There were stains all over it. It couldn't have ever been washed. The bed was unmade and the room was cold and damp. The bathroom was utterly unbearable. The bath had grime so thick even a chisel wouldn't remove it. The toilet obviously hadn't been flushed in a while and there was an empty space where the sink should have sat. The last bedroom almost made Troy scream. It was about the size of his car. There was no bed but there was a dim light that flickered. The room was damp, cold and had mould growing out of the corners. The broken window was boarded up and the walls had graffiti all over them.

The woman led them back downstairs and Gabriella thanked her for letting her see the house. The woman grunted at her before shutting the door in her face. She climbed into the car beside Troy who had said nothing throughout the tour and was still speechless now.

"So what did you think?" She asked him.

"Gabriella please tell me this is a joke. There is no way I'm letting you and Daniel live in that house. Or this neighborhood for that matter it's too dangerous!" Troy said in a concerned tone. Gabriella began to cry. "Ohh Ella I didn't mean to upset you. But I'm sure we can find you something better. Just not this ok?" Troy asked gently. He wanted to get moving as he had noticed the man in the house had gotten off his chair and was now watching them out of the window.

"Troy it's my only choice. I don't want to leave my mums house but I have to. We can't afford it. The memories are my reason to stay but if I don't go I'll end up on the streets. This is all I can afford for us right now." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy began to drive he was at his apartment within five minutes. He took all of Gabriella's bags inside and she followed him silently. Once inside Gabriella sat on the sofa. While Troy looked around his large apartment. It had been meant for six people to live in. And yet he was only one person. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and he only used one of each.

"Troy what can I do now? If I don't make an offer on that house it means me and Daniel are going to end up with family away from here and I have no idea what we'll do." Gabriella cried. Troy sat next to her and put his strong arms around her.

"Now Ella don't freak out but I have an idea." Troy said bravely. "Come and live here…with me."

Gabriella sat up and looked at him and suddenly realized that he was being deadly serious. "Troy we can't there's no room for us."

"Ella I have three bedrooms, two bathrooms a huge kitchen and all this." He gestured to the living room they were in. "This is twice the size of the place you've just seen." He was desperate for her to say yes.

"What about rent though? I don't want you to be paying for me."

"Well how about we split the cost of the bills each month? When it comes in we put the cash together and the same for groceries. After a month of groceries put all the receipts together, add it up and we pay half each?" Troy suggested. He was babble slightly but knew that he was making perfect sense.

"If I say yes you have to promise me one thing." Gabriella said.

"Anything." Troy was on his knees in front of her.

"You're not allowed to steal all the duvet." She smiled at Troy who picked her up off the sofa and spun her round and round until he started to feel dizzy.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ella."

* * *

The Next Day

Gabriella went to pick Daniel up at 2.30pm. When she got there he was packed up and ready to go.

"So what did Troy think of the house?" Taylor asked.

"He hated it and refused to let me live there with Daniel but he did have an idea." Gabriella said.

"And what was this sudden brainwave?" Taylor asked intrigued.

"He asked us to move in with him." Gabriella said while avoiding eye contact.

Taylor almost choked on her orange juice. "He thought you would move in with him?"

"Well…"

"Oh my god Gabriella! You said yes! You know what will happen!" Taylor almost shouted.

"Taylor it's fine he has two spare bedrooms. He was already painting one for Daniel and I'm having the other one. We've decided to half the rent and everything and it also means that Daniel gets to spend more time with him. And he said it could be as long as I want so I can stay a month or I can stay permantly. So it's either that or I live on the streets." Gabriella took a breath and looked at her friend. "And he's already tidying up and we're moving in this weekend."

"As long as you know what you're doing and Gabriella. If you're ever stuck for places to stay you're both welcome here anytime." Taylor squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks Tay…I just hope Dan takes to it. I promised Troy that he could tell him. Come on Dan we're going to Dad's!" Gabriella called her son. They thanked and said goodbye to Taylor, Chad and Nathaniel. Gabriella buckled him into the car and headed over to the apartment, which she was soon to be calling her own.

* * *

Troy's POV

Gabriella brought Daniel over later that afternoon. I was telling him about moving in. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it but he had enjoyed staying the night so hopefully living here with me and Gabriella shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Daddy!" Daniel ran through the door and straight in to my arms.

"Hey bud! There's something I want to talk to you about." There was no use beating around the bush.

"You're not going to leave me are you daddy?" Daniel asked. He looked like he was about to cry.

"No! I promised didn't I? I wanted to tell you that instead of you and mummy going to live in another house, me and mummy decided that you should both come and live here with daddy…how does that sound?" Daniel screamed loudly and started to run around the living room with Gabriella chasing him and telling him to be careful. He was running in all the bedrooms trying to find his own. I was just as excited. I looked at Gabriella out of the corner of my eye. She's smiling that smile that I love, almost as much as her. This was going to be one heck of a life.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the supporting words for my exams they meant a lot coming from you guys! I will have chapter 11 up by Thursday. If anyone as any suggestions or problems with this story then please let me know because I will put a lot of it in.**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

_Last Time _

_"You're not going to leave me are you daddy?" Daniel asked. He looked like he was about to cry._

_"No! I promised didn't I? I wanted to tell you that instead of you and mummy going to live in another house, me and mummy decided that you should both come and live here with daddy…how does that sound?" Daniel screamed loudly and started to run around the living room with Gabriella chasing him and telling him to be careful. He was running in all the bedrooms trying to find his own. I was just as excited. I looked at Gabriella out of the corner of my eye. She's smiling that smile that I love, almost as much as her. This was going to be one heck of a life._

* * *

Monday

Gabriella and Troy and had moved in Daniel's bed and other big pieces of furniture on Sunday morning and Sunday night was their first night at the new apartment. Troy and Daniel had already left for school but Gabriella still had some time off and she was going to take this time to bring in other things such as the ornaments and clothes. Gabriella hadn't told Daniel about Troy and made sure that he saw them go into separate bedrooms. But later when Daniel was asleep they would both end up together in Troy's bed.

Troy had brought several boxes upstairs early that morning and Gabriella had happily busied herself in unpacking them and displaying hers and Daniel's belongings around the apartment. She had started on some ornaments. She didn't have many of them but she had just enough to put on the shelves and around the room. Troy had gladly moved some of his clothes to make room for Gabriella's and together they had put up a new rail in Daniel's closet and now all his clothes hung neatly in a line. _This is going to be a good life, _Gabriella thought to herself.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Ok everyone…it's tidy up time and the quicker you put everything away, the quicker you can all go home." I watched as twenty children ran around the room rapidly clearing away the paints and dolls that they had been playing with. Two minutes later they were all sat on the carpet at my feet with their legs and arms crossed and their small index fingers pressed to their lips.

"Good job guys! I'll see you all tomorrow!" I dismissed them and there was a rush to the coat rack. Daniel stayed on the floor coloring a picture out of his bag. He had quickly learnt that in school he couldn't call me daddy and I hadn't even needed to tell him to stay. He just did. I was taking him home soon. I was just packing up when one of the mothers came in.

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton…we have a problem." I could tell straight away that she wasn't happy.

"Emerson told me that Daniel bit her today and I would like you to sort the problem out. His parents are obviously not teaching him the difference between right and wrong!" This was Mrs. Yeoman. She had complained quite a bit about the other children and her daughter was a bit on the wild side. However, in her eyes, Emerson could do no wrong.

"Daniel can you come here please?" Daniel cam bounding over to the desk. I knelt down on the floor so that our eyes were level.

"Did you bite Emerson today?" I hated myself for asking. Daniel was easily upset and I already knew what the answer was.

"I didn't I promise!" His eyes were full of fear.

"Mrs. Yeoman can you show me where Daniel apparently bit Emerson?"

"It happened this morning Mr. Bolton. And I am sure that you are aware that the marks will have faded by now." I listened and thought for a moment. Choosing my next words carefully.

"Well then I'm sorry Mrs. Yeoman. Daniel promised he didn't do it and he is a good boy and without any evidence their isn't anything that I can do." I was trying to avoid her finding out about him being my son because I knew that wouldn't go down too well.

"Well then if you won't doing anything then I'll have to speak with his parents. Goodbye." She turned and strutted out of the classroom. The Yeoman's had money and they like to make everyone believe that because of this they were the superior life form in this small community. I groaned to myself. No doubt she would be on the phone to Gabriella some time within the next hour and by the time I get home she'll be sat perched on MY couch silently judging our home, family and parenting techniques.

* * *

No one's POV

Troy and Daniel were home at about 4pm. Gabriella had had a woman called Mrs. Helena Yeoman on the phone and she had conveniently invited herself to the house to discuss Daniel's 'inappropriate' behavior. Troy had called Gabriella on the car phone and told her what had happened and she stood by Troy and Daniel 100. Daniel was not the type of boy to do that and he never told lies no matter what.

Gabriella had just finished making a pot of coffee when the intercom buzzed, telling them that someone wanted to get into the building to see them. Troy buzzed in the woman who cam storming through the front door holding a young girls hand.

"Mr. Bolton I clearly said I wanted to speak to the parents. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Yeoman was a woman of average height and build with a fake snobby, British accent. She also looked as if she walked with a limp.

"Erm…this is my home." The room was silent as the cogs turned inside the middle-aged woman's head. "Come on Dan let's run away and let mummy sort this one out!" troy picked Daniel up and threw him over his shoulder before running into Daniel's bedroom and closing the door behind them.

"Well then that explains why he would not deliver a punishment." Mrs. Yeoman stated with a disgusted tone. She then regurgitated the story to Gabriella who said the same thing as Troy. That Daniel wouldn't do that and without evidence there's was nothing she could do. The two women stood outside the room arguing until Troy came out.

"Look!" Gabriella was losing it now. "My son is a good kid. He knows right from wrong and he doesn't tell lies and that's the end of it! Now will you just leave!"

"Fine I'll go. But not before I say this."

"Here we go." Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes, receiving a glare from the irate parent.

"Daniel was once part of a single parent family which means that he's obviously only had half as good an upbringing as any other…normal…child. Therefore he's more likely to go off the rails. That I can accept because it is not his fault. As for you two. Do young people have no self-control these days. I mean you I can understand I can see what sort you are. But Mr. Bolton! You have lots of young beautiful _respectful _women wanting to be yours and you turn them down. I think you need to sit and have a good think about your image. Goodnight." Gabriella was about to leap on her and only failed because of Troy's strong arms holding onto her waist.

"Troy she is so going down!" Gabriella shouted as she struggles.

Troy chuckled lightly he turned her round so they were facing each other. "You know something…you're really cute when you're e annoyed."

Gabriella smiled. They kissed gently before hugging each other. Neither one wanting to let go. Anything that came their way they would face together…no matter what.

The next weeks passed quickly. Christmas was rapidly approaching and Troy and Gabriella were faced with some explaining. The gang was still unaware of their relationship though there had been some suspicions. Chad and Taylor had walked into the bedroom on a Sunday morning and found them together in Troy's bed. Luckily, the night before there had been a huge thunderstorm and everyone knew that they terrified Gabriella, plus Daniel was laid in between them. But Sharpay had also seen something. Or more like heard something. Gabriella was supposed to be out with old girlfriends and Troy was out on a work party. Sharpay was babysitting and had went back to see if their was any kid DVD's for Daniel as he hadn't brought anything and she didn't have any. She came out of Daniel's bedroom when she heard giggling from one of the bedrooms. It was Troy's room. The laughter was soon followed by quiet thumps and gentle moans. Sharpay's eyes widened and she left the apartment in a hurry.

The next day she questioned them about it. They both played dumb and later on Troy told her he had brought his date home. It was something to cover up what had actually been going on. So as you can see, they were finding hard to keep this a secret. But it just wasn't the right time to tell them. Daniel knew on some level but it wasn't something he ever spoke about because he saw it as normal. How a mummy and daddy should be. But the secret had to come out some day soon. Because there was another secret. Known by only one person and that secret could make or break the entire relationship.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Just to let you know the review submitter thing is working again and this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but that wasn't working either.**

**Again sorry this chapter is shorter I actually failed one of my exams so I need to do some work! Which means I'm not spending a lot of time on here (PS- If your from England my exam was an A-Level english literature mock and I got U!!)**

**So I need to buckle down and bring my grades up before you get more regular updates.**

**I am planning a special xmas update and or story so watch out for it and by the 21st of this month updates should be almost everyday over the xmas period!**

**Love **

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last Time_

_The next day she questioned them about it. They both played dumb and later on Troy told her he had brought his date home. It was something to cover up what had actually been going on. So as you can see, they were finding hard to keep this a secret. But it just wasn't the right time to tell them. Daniel knew on some level but it wasn't something he ever spoke about because he saw it as normal. How a mummy and daddy should be. But the secret had to come out some day soon. Because there was another secret. Known by only one person and that secret could make or break the entire relationship._

* * *

It was now the 18th of December. The halls were decked with boughs of holly and it definitely was the season to be jolly. _Fa la la la la, la la la la, _Gabriella thought to herself. Today was the last day of the school term and she was busy at work, sewing some material together for a dress for Sharpay's upcoming musical. Time was passing quickly as popular christmas time songs balsted from the radio in the corner. This year was going be sad and happy at the same time. Gabriella was technically now an orphan in a way and it would be the first Christmas celebrated with no parents with her. However, Troy had told his parents about eveything a couple of weeks ago and they had gladly welcomed the new editions to the family. Gabriella felt at home there. Which was why on Christmas morning, when the gifts were opened and children a.k.a. Troy and Daniel were fed, they would all be heading over to the Bolton household for an extravagant meal. Gabriella couldn't wait and she had finished all her Christmas shopping and they were wrapped and ready to head out to the people they were intended for. She had bought Sharpay the shoes that she had been banging on about for weeks, Taylor was getting a watch that Gabriella had seen her drooling over while shopping, Kelsi was getting some CD's and Ryan's new girlfriend Lauren was going to be getting a box of bath stuff, only because Gabriella didn't know her that well yet. The guys had been slightly harder to buy for. Chad was getting a new game for his playstation and Zeke was going to be getting a collection of cookbooks that Sharpay had suggested. Jason was getting a DVD and some bath stuff and for Ryan Gabriella had choose an amazing hat that was personalized discreetly with his initials. The gifts came from Troy and Gabriella together, and they said that it made more sense to work together on it…

Gabriella had bought Troy a well earned holiday. On the 29th of December they would be flying out to the mountains of Italy to ski and snowboard in the chilly yet beautiful air. They were coming home on the 2nd of January. Daniel was staying with Taylor and everything was organised. But Taylor and the gang thought that they were going on a trip with a "parenting group" that they had joined. Gabriella couldn't wait for Christmas morning. She loved this day especially because it gave her the chance to make other people happy and that was something that she loved doing.

* * *

Christmas Day

Gabriella had taken all her friends gifts round to their houses on Christmas eve, leaving her Christmas day free with nothing to do but un wrap her gifts and enjoy herself. On Christmas morning Daniel was the first up and was running around his parents bedroom like a mad child. Troy and Gabriella eventually dragged their half naked bodies out of the warmth and comfort and made it into the living room.

"Mummy look at everything that Santa left for me!" Daniel screamed excitedly. He threw himself on the floor and began ripping paper off everything. Desperately trying to get to the bottom of the pile as soon as possible. Gabriella passed Troy the small box. He had been watching his son with a smile on his face and hadn't seen it at first.

"Troy?" Gabriella drew his attention to her. "This is for you…merry christmas."

Troy opened the box revealing the tickets nestled gently on some fabric. She knew he loved to snowboard and that he hadn't done it in a long time. "Oh my god Ella you didn't need to get me this!" He pulled her to him and kissed her lips as he gazed at his tickets with admiration. "Here, this one's because I love you."

It was a small box.

A ring box maybe?

Gabriella held her breath as she opened the box, but felt slightly disappointed. Inside was a gold band, acroos the top there was different symbols. "I love it Troy…but what do all these marks mean?" she asked.

Troy took the ring from her and ran his finger across the top. "This says 'Everlasting Love. Look on the inside of it." Gabriella tilted the ring so she could see it's inner bad.

"My one true love…" she read aloud. She kissed Troy gently. "Thank you Troy. It's amazing." Troy slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand and she looked at it with a smile on her face.

Daniel was dressed and ready to go. Troy had just come out of the shower and came into the bedroom where he saw Gabriella applying makeup. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, ending up with her putting blusher on his face. Gabriella smiled and then she got up and walked silently into the bathroom. She had been doing that a lot lately but Troy had decided to respect her privacy. She was happy and healthy then whatever it was she would tell him in her own sweet time.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later.

"You ok?" He asked as he tried to pick out a shirt which Gabriella began doing for him.

"Actually…no. Troy there's something we need to talk about." Gabriella hadned Troy the shirt which he slipped over his broad shoulders.

"What is it?" Troy slowly buttoned the shirt up, he could feel his face draing of colour.

"Troy do you love me. I mean really love me. Like you would give your whole life for me and do anything to help me?" Troy frowned in confusion.

"Of course Ella. I's give you the moon on a stick if I could. What's wrong?"

Gabriella took in a large breath. "Troy…I'm pregnant." Troy just stared. He was in shock and it was about to get worse. "I'm having twins." That was all he needed to go over the edge. He fainted. But not just fainted. No Troy Bolton likes to do it with style. So as his toned body fell to the ground his head hit the bed post and a crack was heard as his body laid sprawled across an open drawer.

"TROY!" Silence.

He didn't respond.

He couldn't respond.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I like the cliffy!**

**Hey!**

**I did my final English mock today and hopefully it's better than the first one and get the results for the second back tomorrow...SCARED! But you've gotta take life as it comes...whatever will be will be righ:P**

**I haven't got a lot of work for the weekend so I'm going to do as much fanfiction as possible and try and get 3-4 chapters up. I'm not sure how many more chapter there are going to be but it won't end until the babies are born but I might skip some time.**

**Thanks for all the reviews they're always really encouraging!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Time_

"_Troy do you love me. I mean really love me. Like you would give your whole life for me and do anything to help me?" Troy frowned in confusion._

"_Of course Ella. I'd give you the moon on a stick if I could. What's wrong?"_

_Gabriella took in a large breath. "Troy…I'm pregnant." Troy just stared. He was in shock and it was about to get worse. "I'm having twins." That was all he needed to go over the edge. He fainted. But not just fainted. No Troy Bolton likes to do it with style. So as his toned body fell to the ground his head hit the bed post and a crack was heard as his body laid sprawled across an open drawer._

"_TROY!" Silence._

_He didn't respond._

_He couldn't respond._

* * *

Gabriella was panicking. She was slapping Troy's face and throwing water over him but nothing seemed to be reviving him. Gabriella had forgotten where she was and suddenly Daniel walked into the room to see his father's twisted body on his parents bedroom floor.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Daniel asked with tears in his blue eyes. For some reason this triggered something in Troy. His eyes flickered open and he looked around the room.

Gabriella knelt on the floor beside Troy who still didn't move. "Troy sweetie are you ok? Can you hear me?" Gabriella said frantically.

Troy said something inaudible.

"Troy I can't hear you what's wrong?" Gabriella said over and over again. "Daniel go and get daddy a glass of water. Troy can you hear me." Troy could hear her and he had been trying to say something. Each time his voice was louder and yet his girlfriend didn't respond to him. She was babbling something to Troy but he wasn't listening. He had rage searing through his body.

"GABRIELLA SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET AN AMBULANCE!" he screamed.

Gabriella jumped in shock before quickly scrambling to her feet and running out of the room. Troy could hear her on the phone. He didn't even feel bad for shouting at her; he was in too much pain. He could hear her putting Daniel's coat on and the front door open. Taylor was here. He heard Daniel shout bye but found that once again he was unable to respond. Just after Taylor left there was paramedics. They were talking to Troy and he once again found his voice to be missing. He zoned out as they put him on a stretcher and led him out of the apartment. He could hear Gabriella crying and a paramedic telling her she had to come but she would have to drive there herself. As soon as he got out of the cold air and into the ambulance he quickly passed out again. Unaware of the distraught women by his side the entire time.

Gabriella had called the Bolton's who had gotten ready as fast as they could and made their way to the hospital. At exactly 1.05pm Troy woke up alone in a white room. The pain hit him causing him to feel sick to his stomach. He looked around and saw a doctor. He left the room before Troy had chance to ask him anything and in walked Gabriella with red puffy eyes from constant crying.

"T-troy? Are y-you ok-k?" Gabriella stammered as she walked closer to the bed. Troy didn't answer. He turned away from her as he recalled what she had told him earlier that day. "Troy?"

"Why are you so annoying!" Troy shouted. "Stop asking if I'm ok when obviously I'm not! Look at what you've done! This doesn't fit in with my plan Gabriella! I'm 23 I don't want kids yet!" He shouted. Gabriella glared at him.

"Well guess what Troy plans change! You think I wanted to leave school because I had Daniel? Of course not but I did it because I love my son and guess what…you already have a kid! It's Daniel and if you don't want any kids then that's fine with me! I'm capable of taking care of all three of these children and the only difference is that they won't know what a nasty spiteful bastard their father really was." With that Gabriella turned and walked out of the room. She stopped at the door. "Have a nice life Troy because I know mine is going to be perfect." She walked out of the door leaving Troy alone again and confused.

Gabriella went back to the apartment in tears. Taylor had promised her a room anytime she needed it and right now, she needed it. She pulled out her suitcases and began to pack hers and Daniel's things up. She took Daniels new toys and put them in the car before leaving the ring Troy gave her and the tickets to Italy on the coffee table. She got into her car and she drove all the way to Taylor's, ready to tell her friend everything on the worst Christmas day of her life.

Taylor was so kind towards Gabriella. She wasn't even pissed that she crashed in on Christmas day when she had her parents and the in laws over. Gabriella had retold her story and cried almost through the entire thing. Taylor wasn't even surprised about her and Troy being together but the pregnancy was another thing.

"Gabby how can you cope with two young children? We're always here for you but have you thought about what you're going to do when the baby arrives?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Tay I have no idea and it gets worse…its twins." Gabriella sobbed.

"Ohh Gabby!" Taylor pulled her friend into a hug. "Me and Chad are here for you no matter what happens. And you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Taylor I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gabriella went and got all of her things out of the car and put them into the spare bedroom. It was large and definitely big enough for her and Daniel. But Taylor said Daniel could stay in Nathaniel's room as he had bunk beds, which made things easier on Gabriella.

That night Gabriella cried herself to sleep. It was happening all over again. She was going to be a single parent but this time there would be two babies and her parents weren't going to be around to pick up the slack.

That night Troy lay in his hospital bed. This had been the worst Christmas ever. How could she be having another baby? He wanted to be married before he had kids, well anymore kids. How could she let this happen? He didn't want to be a dad again yet, especially not three times over before he was married! He trued to sleep but found it was an impossible task. His parents had come to visit him and they hadn't been to happy when they found out how he had reacted to Gabriella. Apparently they had known since Christmas Eve. Troy rolled over and gave a frustrated sigh. He just wasn't ready for this.

Boxing day came around quickly. Gabriella put a brave face on whenever Daniel was around but quickly began crying. She decided to take Nathaniel and Daniel to the park. She put her coat and walked down the road holding them by the hands. They ran off to play on the swings oblivious to Troy who had just entered the park on crutches.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. She didn't even look up.

"Troy what do you want?"

"I think we need to talk about this." He sat down on the bench beside her.

"No Troy we don't. You don't want these children but I do and that's all that matters." Troy took her chin and turned her to face him.

"Gabriella I'm too young. I'm not ready to handle it."

"Well guess what Troy I had to grow up and handle it when I was 16 and I did it with not one complaint. I'm 23 years old and so are you, but it's about time you started acting like it!" Gabriella got up and walked to the boys. She took them both by the hand and led them out of the park, leaving Troy on the bench. Hanging his head in shame.

* * *

Gabriella had told everyone else about her and Troy and the babies. And everyone promised to stay by her side the whole time. Troy hadn't tried to get in touch since the incident at the park and it almost seemed like Daniel had forgotten about his dad. Gabriella had pulled him out of school and enrolled him in one five minutes away from Greenville. It was now the middle of February and no one had heard from Troy. Gabriella was now three months pregnant and she had a very visible bump. Sharpay had been by her side for the first scan and she was now making her way around the supermarket.

She was no longer living with Taylor; she had bought the house next door using the money from her mum's house. This meant she had someone around at all times and she already knew her neighbors. The house also had four bedrooms, which meant each of the children could have a bedroom to themselves. But she had already decided that her twins were going to share for at least the first year and half. Then they could have a room each. She was pushing a trolley up and down the aisles, careless throwing in random items. Right now she wanted to eat everything but she seemed to be bringing it all back up the next morning.

She was wearing a blue dress that fell just above her knees and a grey, loose and long cardigan over the top. She had her white pumps on and a black bag was hanging on her shoulder. Her bump was sticking out and it made her feel proud when people noticed this and smiled. She turned the corner to the fruit aisle and in front of her was Troy. She was about to slip away but he had already noticed her. She braced herself for a verbal lashing but instead he turned away and ignored her, continuing to look at the shelves before him. She walked down, trying her best to not look at him. He had obviously just finished work because of the clothes he was wearing. He was only using one crutch now and for some reason he looked like a child. A child that Gabriella would have happily took into her arms and loved with all her heart. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Gabriella picked up some apples and a melon and put them into her trolley. She made it to the end of the aisle without looking at him but now she couldn't resist. She had to turn and look. She glanced over her right shoulder to look back at him…he was watching her. He had tears in his eyes and so did she. But she could only offer a life that he didn't want. So she walked away.

* * *

With Troy 

Troy got home from work on Friday. He had just been grocery shopping and he had seen Gabriella for the first time since Boxing Day. She had always been out whenever he had gone to the Danforth's and Daniel was with her. She had also pulled Daniel out of Greenville, and apparently enrolled him into a school that was well below average. He had left his bags of food in the kitchen still in the bags waiting to be put away. Truth be told he had been a mess since Gabriella had left. He saw little point in cleaning up after himself, which meant that he left dishes in the sink and only cleaned them when he needed to use one. He never made his bed. And he had DVD's and CD's all over the place.

He threw himself down onto his sofa and groaned. He hadn't stopped thinking about her. Today when he saw her, she had looked so beautiful. She was practically glowing. This just made him feel guiltier about the things that he had been up to since then. He must have slept with over ten different women on several occasions. But they didn't mean anything. It was a quick fix for him to get what he wanted. But it wasn't what he wanted. Because he wanted it to be like it was with Gabriella. He wanted the love that came with it.

The look of love.

The touch of love.

The words of love.

Only Gabriella could give him this. He missed the way her fingers felt when she ran them through her hair. He missed it when she got out of a shower and her wet curls trailed down her bare back. He longed to feel her lips against his just once more.

He had never told her this but at night while she slept. He would talk to her. He would tell her things that he never felt he could say to her face without nerves getting to him. He spoke about what their future would be like. How they would one day get married and finally have tat perfect life. He wanted to tell her that now. He would give up everything he had just to hear her tell him that she loved him.

Troy sat up quickly. He had a million and one thoughts flying around in his head.

"What am I doing?" luckily he was alone so no one saw him talking to himself. "I love her. And I love Daniel and sure we didn't plan another baby let alone two but I shouldn't punish her! How could I say it was her fault? I have to sort this." Troy got up and grabbed his keys, but stopped when he got to the mirror near the door. "Maybe I'll shower…and shave before I go." He said as he looked at his grubby reflection.

* * *

With Gabriella

Gabriella let out a sigh as she sat down on her sofa. It was 6pm and had been dark for some time now. As soon as she had unpacked her shopping she had jumped into the bath and was now sitting with hot chocolate in her pyjamas in front of the TV.

Daniel was staying over with Nathaniel tonight. This had become a regular thing. Every Friday they would either stay at Gabriella's or go over to Taylor and Chad's. It meant that every other week Gabriella had a night where she had no one to cook for and she got some well deserved 'me' time. The only light in the room was coming from a lamp and the TV. The entire house was calm and peaceful. She sat watching MTV when her doorbell rang. She got up expecting Taylor to be coming to retrieve something for Daniel, but it wasn't.

"What do you want?" she said coldly. She wrapped her arms around her chest tightly, trying to gain some protection from the February chill.

"Gabriella…we seriously need to talk. Can I come in?" Gabriella stepped aside and allowed him in.

"As long as you're not going to shout at me again." She walked over and resumed her place on the couch. "So how did you know I lived here?"

"Chad." He said.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Troy found the courage to speak.

"Gabriella I can't do this anymore! I love you and since Christmas I've been a mess." Troy waited for a response.

"Troy you basically said that you don't care about our children. So even if you love me it doesn't matter because there's three other people that you're supposed to love and I don't think you can.

"Gabriella that's why I'm here! I've been sat at home and all I can do is ask myself why I'm doing this. Why am I leaving my family? And I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to miss my children growing up. I know that they were unplanned and it's hard work but I need them. I can't live without them." Troy stopped and searched her face for an answer. She had tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Troy how do I know this is what you really want? How can I be sure that you're not going to leave me again? Leave us again. I don't want to be getting my hopes up if all you're going to do is crush them." Gabriella said. She was trying hard to hold back her tears, but when Troy touched her hand they fell freely from her eyes.

"Gabriella, I will never ever leave you again. I know that you can do it on your own but I don't want you to. Their not _your_ children Gabriella…their _ours._"

Gabriella looked into his eyes. She could see that he was putting every ounce of his heart into this and she could see that he was telling the truth. Without warning she threw herself onto Troy. Hugging him tightly. Never wanting to let go.

Anyone who walked into the house right now could get the wrong idea, as they were laid on the floor holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

The pair sat on Gabriella's sofa the rest of the night. Just holding each other. They hadn't even kissed since they had made up but yet they fell right back into where they had been in their relationship. They had both apologized, well mainly Troy, about the way that they had acted and now they could be a family.

Troy looked down at his watch, it was 11.40pm.

"Gabriella?" He gently shook her awake as she had drifted off to sleep a while ago. She opened her eyes and looked at him with the love that he had been longing to see.

"Ella I have to go home now. But how about I come round first thing in the morning and we can take Daniel out for the day?"

Troy got up to leave but a soft hand dragged him back down.

"Troy don't leave me…I-I'm scared." Gabriella said quietly.

"What are you scared off?" Troy asked as he gently stroked the side of her face.

"Everything. I hate living alone. Please Troy. Don't leave me tonight. I just need you to be next to me…so I feel safe." Gabriella began to cry again and Troy held her close to him.

"I'll never leave I promise. I'll protect you no matter what."

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Ok so if this chapters really bad then I'm sorry because I wrote it with a hangover as I was at my works xmas party last night lol**

**Well I might have another chapter up tonight and if not there will be one by tuesday.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

_Last Time_

_Troy got up to leave but a soft hand dragged him back down._

"_Troy don't leave me…I-I'm scared." Gabriella said quietly._

"_What are you scared off?" Troy asked as he gently stroked the side of her face._

"_Everything. I hate living alone. Please Troy. Don't leave me tonight. I just need you to be next to me…so I feel safe." Gabriella began to cry again and Troy held her close to him._

"_I'll never leave I promise. I'll protect you no matter what."_

* * *

Troy woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. He looked around the turquoise and brown colored room. This wasn't his. He groaned and he felt another body next to his. He didn't want to turn around and see who she was this time because he hated what he did almost on a daily basis. What was this ones name? Alex? Brandi? Fran? He didn't have a clue. He rolled over and his face was quickly covered with a mass of brown curls. _Gabriella._

Memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. _Troy don't leave me._ He stroked Gabriella's hair softly. Last night they had slept together, in the sense that they actually went to sleep. It hadn't even felt awkward. Troy hadn't been sure about the sleeping arrangements but Gabriella had led him into her bedroom and closed the door. He remembered stripping down to his plaid boxers and getting into the bed eager to wrap his arms protectively around Gabriella and his unborn children. He smiled at the thought.

"Morning Troy." Gabriella said sleepily as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Morning." Troy kissed her nose gently. "Did you sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded before her eyes suddenly went wide. She dived out of bed revealing to Troy her bare legs. She had taken her pyjama pants off in the middle of the night and now her pink underwear was on show. She ran into the bathroom and Troy cringed as he heard her throw up. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to her side. He sat by her and held her long hair back.

Troy was in shock as the ordeal lasted a good forty-five minutes. Troy wiped her mouth and stroked her sweating and pale face.

"I'm sorry." She muttered through silent tears.

Troy chuckled slightly. "Don't say sorry Ella. It's not your fault ok?" Gabriella nodded and hugged Troy. "Come on let's get ready…that is if you're finished in here?" Gabriella smiled lightly and nodded before being helped up by Troy. He hugged her close and felt her bump touch him. He pulled back and looked at her. It was like she read his mind as she stood back and lifted her shirt up slightly to show the small bump sprouting out of her firm skin. He stroked it gently and kissed Gabriella lightly on the lips.

"Ella…I love you." Troy hadn't said this to her properly yet. Well he probably had said it but now when she looked at him, she could see it in his deep blue eyes.

"I love you too." They kissed passionately. "You know what Troy, it's 7.30am on a Saturday and I know that Daniel won't be home until 12.30…" Gabriella smiled seductively as Troy carried her back to the bed…

* * *

July 15th – 5 months later

Gabriella and Troy had told everyone about their make up that weekend. Taylor and Sharpay had been skeptical at first but they soon came around when they realized how much the couple had changed. They needed each other. Troy had moved in a couple of weeks later and Daniel was back at Greenville, only after Troy got Gabriella to admit she was acting childish which hadn't gone too well with a pregnant woman. Let's just say that it ended with a hairdryer flying across the room and a trip to the emergency room when the hairdryer fell on Troy's foot. But now they were as happy as ever. Well apart from Gabriella.

She was now eight months pregnant and was permanently pissed off. Troy had to be extremely careful around her, as he generally feared for his safety. Daniel had been one of the only people she hadn't snapped at. He would bring her drinks and generally try to keep his mum happy. He was excited about having two babies to play with and was willing to do everything to make sure they came home ok. Gabriella could no longer life herself off the couch and needed someone to pull her up. Luckily school was now out for summer, which meant Troy was at home everyday. Today was Friday and Daniel was spending the day and night at Taylor's. That's where the Bolton/Montez family was at this moment.

"Gabs when's your due date?" Chad asked.

"August 8th. Why?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

Chad groaned. "Ohh man! I wanted to go and see the Lakers that day!" Gabriella gave him her death glare, which had quickly been understood as don't mess with me, or I'll sit on you.

"Well if your lucky the bab- " Gabriella didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She was hunched over on the edge of her seat clutching her seriously swollen stomach. "Troy! The babies are coming!" Gabriella groaned.

"Ella it's probably a false alarm. The doctor said you wouldn't be in labour until your water broke." Troy said gently. But less than five seconds later, Troy saw something trickle down her leg. "Ok we need to go now!" Troy said. He got up and Chad and Troy carried her to the car. Taylor called the hospital to let them know they were coming in. Taylor and Chad drove Nathaniel and Daniel down and said that Troy's parents would meet them there, along with the rest of the gang. Troy drove Gabriella. He grinned the entire way there. He was finally going to get to be at the birth of his children and for him it was the most exhilarating feeling in the world!

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it's short but I really wanted to have another chapter up before Monday!**

**Next update will be on Tuesday and I promise that it will be longer!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

_Last Time _

_"Troy! The babies are coming!" Gabriella groaned._

_"Ella it's probably a false alarm. The doctor said you wouldn't be in labour until your water broke." Troy said gently. But less than five seconds later, Troy saw something trickle down her leg. "Ok we need to go now!" Troy said. He got up and Chad and Troy carried her to the car. Taylor called the hospital to let them know they were coming in. Taylor and Chad drove Nathaniel and Daniel down and said that Troy's parents would meet them there, along with the rest of the gang. Troy drove Gabriella. He grinned the entire way there. He was finally going to get to be at the birth of his children and for him it was the most exhilarating feeling in the world!_

* * *

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the hospital within five minutes. Troy rushed to the front desk to sign in.

"Hi Gabriella Montez…someone called ahead and said we were on our way." He said breathlessly.

"Ahh yes…unfortunately there are no rooms available at the moment and all we can do is offer you a private room but it is $400 because it comes with a private nurse." The receptionist said in an uncaring tone.

"But we were told there was a room waiting for us! We have had one reserved for over two months now!" Troy shouted.

"Ok Troy you stay there and argue I'm going to go and have the babies." Gabriella groaned as she began to stumble towards the doors.

"Fine!" Troy huffed as he paid over the money and went to Gabriella. He helped her into a wheelchair and followed a midwife down to the delivery suite.

Gabriella was shown into her room and left alone with Troy to change into a hospital gown. Troy helped her pull the large green gown over her super sized bulge. She smiled lightly as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her lips lightly.

"You ok?" she asked him gently. It was the first time she had said something nice to him in the last couple of weeks.

Troy laughed lightly. She always put other people before herself no matter what. "I'm fine Ella. Are you ok?"

She nodded gently. "I'm scared though."

"Don't be. I'll be right here beside you all the way to end, no matter what. I promise."

Everyone finally arrived at the hospital and made their way into Gabriella's room for a quick visit before everything got moving. People tried to keep her mind off the pain that they knew she was going through. But only one person managed to get a smile out of her. Daniel.

He climbed onto the bed and laid his head on her stomach. "Mummy when the babies come out I promise that I'll help you and daddy. And I'll play with them and me and daddy can take them to the park so you can have some sleep because uncle Chad said babies are naughty because they cry all the time."

Gabriella smiled and kissed her son.

"Come on Dan, let mummy get some rest." Troy said. Their son hugged Gabriella before telling her he loved her.

"And don't forget mummy! I don't mind if the babies are girls but try to make one a boy!" He said as he went out of the room with Taylor, Chad and the rest of the gang.

Gabriella, Troy and his parents were the only ones left in the room. Gabriella had asked them to stay because her mother and father had helped her last time. Jack was going to leave before the birth but Lucille promised that she would stay. The four adults sat around the room. Gabriella's contractions were becoming closer and closer together. She howled in pain each time.

Two hours passed and Gabriella's midwife came in to examine her for the eighth time.

"Well Gabriella, it's time." Gabriella looked at Troy and he squeezed her hand gently. Jack left the room as doctors came in to get ready for the birth.

Ten minutes later there was doctors, nurses and at least two midwives in the room. Troy and Gabriella had been told that more people needed to be present because there were two babies.

"Ok Gabriella after three I need you to push and try to do it for ten seconds. One…two…three…push!" The doctors and midwives and Troy egged Gabriella on and she scrunched her face in agony. Lucille was holding one hand and Troy had the other.

Gabriella screamed in pain before exhaling loudly. "I can't do anymore!" she cried.

"I know Gabriella but one more push and baby one will be here now when your ready push." The doctor said, as midwives got ready with towels. She looked up at Troy who nodded with his eyes full of love, encouragement and excitement. Gabriella threw her head against Troy's firm chest, closed her eyes tight and began to push again.

Five seconds later she heard a piercing cry.

The midwife held the baby so that Troy and Gabriella could get a glimpse of their new child. "Congratulations guys. You have a daughter." She said as she carried the screaming girl away to get cleaned while Gabriella got busy with baby number two.

"Right Gabriella, the second baby is always a little bit smaller so the harder you push the quicker it's over now whenever your ready just go!" the doctor said enthusiastically.

* * *

Troy's POV

I couldn't believe that I had a daughter! A son and a daughter and there was still another baby to come. I was the luckiest man alive. The doctor was saying something to Gabriella about it being quicker this time. I gripped her hand, getting ready for her to crush my hand with her vice like grip. But she didn't squeeze back. Instead her hand slowly fell from mine and dropped at her side. Her left hand did the same. I looked at her face and all I saw was her pale cheeks covered with her hair, and her eyes were closed softly. After that nothing seemed to go in. People were rushing around and speaking quickly. I was pushed outside with my mother, and I was in too much shock to resist.

I looked through the window and saw tubes and wires being placed all over Ella's body. I looked to my left to see my first-born baby being wheeled away in a crib to the nursery. The nurse told my dad this and I found out some time later. I watched Gabi's motionless body on the bed. The doors opened and her bed was pushed out quickly. I heard someone say something about an operating theatre. I didn't realize it until it was too late. But I was now sat on the floor…crying. I promised I would never leave her and now I had. But at this moment, I had no idea what to do.

* * *

No one's POV

No body was told anything for over two hours. Troy had been to see his daughter and had held her close to his body, taking in her new scent. Troy was now sat in the waiting area with his parents. Everyone else had gone home and Taylor had taken Daniel. Troy had been strong in front of his son and took him to see his sister, but once he was gone he found it difficult to control his emotions.

"Mr. Bolton?" The doctor that had been seeing to Gabriella was now stood before him with a grim look on his face. "Can you follow me please." He turned and began walking. Troy stood quickly and ran after him, eager for some news, any news. They entered an office and Troy sat down in the seat that was offered to him.

"Are Gabriella and the baby ok?" He asked quickly.

"Unfortunately no. You see Mr. Bolton, the second baby hadn't formed properly. It was another girl but her vital organs were not even half formed and her limbs hadn't grown. Her whole body was that of a 4 month formed foetus. She had died before she was born." The doctor said softly. Troy found it hard to take it in. He had been given two daughters and then one was cruelly snatched from him.

"What about Gabriella?" Troy asked. He was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

The doctor sighed before continuing. "The body of your second daughter caused an infection in Gabriella. During the birth it flared it up and she has had to undergo a major operation to clean out her systems to prevent anything more serious developing. She's resting at the moment but I have some news and I'm not sure how you will feel about this." He looked at Troy before continuing. "The first thing is that the body of your second daughter will need to be disposed of, as awful as it sounds. The body is malformed and the infection that it has produced is highly toxic. Any contact with anyone can cause extremely dangerous effects and we need to do everything possible to prevent that. The second thing is that Gabriella is unlikely to ever be able to conceive another child naturally. The birth has taken its toll and her body found it difficult to cope. The chances of you ever having any more children are about 40 percent. I'm very sorry."

He left Troy alone in the room with his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. They were throwing away his daughter and the two children he had now would be the only ones that he ever had. He went back to his parents. They stood when they saw him.

"How are they?" Jack asked.

Troy began to sob onto his mothers shoulder. "The baby died and Gabriella can't have any more." He held everything in the best he could. Gabriella and his daughter needed him and that was all that mattered to him for the time being.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I knew what had happened. Someone had told me. At first I thought it was a terrible nightmare and that I was going to wake up any second now and find both of my daughters sleeping soundly in my arms. But this was real and as much as I hated it, there was nothing that I could do to change it. No matter how much I wanted to. As I lay in the hospital bed I put my hand over my stomach. It was a little bit smaller now but it was still bigger than it was before I was pregnant. I sighed in disgust. There was going to be scars. The thought of it made me feel sick. Troy would never want me now. I had lost one of our babies; I had a disgusting saggy body with scars everywhere. And now I could never give him another child, which was the one thing that I wanted to do so badly.

I heard a click and I turned my head. Troy was stood at the door with a tear stained face. He already knew. I could see it in his eyes.

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry Troy." I said through my tears. I hadn't even heard him walk across the room but before I knew it he was at my side and was holding me in those strong arms that I loved so much.

"Gabriella don't you ever say your sorry! Don't you dare!" Troy said in a husky whisper. We held onto each other until a midwife interrupted us.

"Sorry to bother you Gabriella, but you're going to surgery in one hour so do you want to meet your daughter." I looked up Troy and he smiled down at me. He looked as if he was about to burst with pride. I nodded timidly and she went off to bring her to me. I hadn't seen her yet and I didn't know how I was going to react. After hearing about how malformed her sister had been, the sight of her had scared me. I was terrified that she would look the same. But then they brought her in to me. I don't think I had ever seen a more beautiful little girl in all my life. She had rosy red cheeks and a button nose. Her skin was a beautiful olive colour and she had small tufts of dark hair sprouting from her head.

Troy stood next to me and stroked her head gently. The love in his eyes at this moment was unbelievable. "We should start to think of some names." Troy said gently, not wanting to wake our precious angel from her soft slumber.

"C-can we use my mums name in it somewhere?" I asked quietly. I didn't want Troy to feel like I didn't want him to help. After all I had named Daniel.

"Of course we can…baby don't cry." I couldn't help it. My mum always knew the right things to say and right now I needed her but she wasn't here.

"I'm ok Troy…It's just hard." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Troy, I want you to name her. I named Daniel so it only seems fair."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well how about I give her a first name and then we use your mums name and then we add an extra one that we choose together." Troy suggested. I smiled again and nodded and we spent the next 45 minutes discussing names.

* * *

No one's POV

Gabriella was due to get prepared for surgery in fifteen minutes and Troy still hadn't thought of any names.

"Gabriella?" The pair looked up to see Lucille and Jack stood at the door. "We brought you some flowers…how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok…thank you their beautiful and my favorites!" Gabriella smiled. They looked down with adoration at their granddaughter. They didn't asked to hold her as Gabriella was keeping a firm grip on her small body. It was her way of coping. Gabriella looked over at troy who seemed lost in thought.

"Troy?" Gabriella said while holding back the laughter as she looked into his bemused face.

"Lilies…" he said in a quiet voice. He looked up at Gabriella with a grin on his face. Gabriella felt like she read his mind and knew instantly what he was thinking. They had scraped having two middle names about ten minutes ago and now their daughter finally had an identity.

"Mum, dad. This is Lily Marie Montez." Troy said proudly. The two parents awed at moment.

"No Troy." Gabriella said firmly. Troy looked hurt, she had rejected the name that he had instantly fell in love with. "Her name isn't Lily Marie Montez and it never will be…it's Lily Marie Bolton." Gabriella said proudly. Troy looked at her with shock he smiled before kissing her hard on the lips. "Do you want to hold her Jack?" Gabriella asked. She knew she couldn't cling to the little girl forever and she would have to let go in a few minutes. Jack took the baby from her and cooed over gently.

Lucille turned to Gabriella and spoke. "If you don't mind me asking…why do you have to have more surgery?"

"Yeah I thought they did everything." Troy said with a look of confusion and panic at the same time.

"Well…erm…I have to have one of my ovaries removed, to get rid of the infection." Gabriella said while looking down at her hands.

Troy leaned up and whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine Ella. I promise, and I keep my promises." He kissed her cheek and smiled lightly.

A few minutes later Gabriella was taken away. It was getting late now. Troy's parents left soon after and Lily was taken back to the nursery. Troy sat in the waiting room reading magazine after magazine. Luckily the surgery went perfectly and the only thing that they now wanted to fix, was the gaping hole in the family. About the size of a new born baby.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**My internets been down so I couldn't update yesterday so this is that update. So by the weekend there should be too. I have a health assignment and some English work to do so updates will get a little bit slower but I'm halfway through the next chapter and will have it up either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon **

**Love **

**Hannah**

**xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Last Time_

"_Well…erm…I have to have one of my ovaries removed, to get rid of the infection." Gabriella said while looking down at her hands._

_Troy leaned up and whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine Ella. I promise, and I keep my promises." He kissed her cheek and smiled lightly._

_A few minutes later Gabriella was taken away. It was getting late now. Troy's parents left soon after and Lily was taken back to the nursery. Troy sat in the waiting room reading magazine after magazine. Luckily the surgery went perfectly and the only thing that they now wanted to fix, was the gaping hole in the family. About the size of a new born baby._

* * *

Gabriella didn't come out of surgery until the next morning. Troy had been told that there had been some complications. Apparently a student had been giving a task to do in the surgery and he had slipped. All Troy understood was that something had been accidentally been cut which was never meant to be. Gabriella was given a 50 percent chance of having another baby. Now it was impossible. Troy had been told that it would never happen, no matter what they did. He had been told that the chances of them having another child would be one in a million, and all they could do now was pray that they could be that one.

Troy went in to see Gabriella. She had wires sticking out of her arms and her hair was spread out wildly across the pillow.

"Troy…" Gabriella croaked. She turned her head slightly and smiled lightly.

"I'm here Ella, I'm always here." Troy stroked her head before kissing her lightly. He brushed her hair to the side and held her hand.

"I'm so tired." Gabriella' eyes drooped and she closed them gently.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll go home and get Daniel and come back later?" Gabriella nodded and instantly fell asleep.

Troy kissed her again before getting up and quietly leaving the room. He headed for his car and left for home. He couldn't wait to get in and collapse onto his bed. Lord knows he needed it.

* * *

Gabriella's POV 

I woke up at about 12 that afternoon. I was surprised that I wasn't hungry but I was in too much pain. I looked to the right and saw a small crib. I managed to pull myself up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled the crib towards me and looked down at my gorgeous daughter. She was sleeping soundly. I couldn't believe how small she was. She was almost half the size that Daniel had been. I was almost too afraid to touch her incase she broke like a fragile doll.

I gently lifted her out of the crib and held her close to me. Her sweet face brought tears to my eyes. I should have been holding two little girls right now. But fate was a cruel thing sometimes…and this time it just wasn't meant to be.

"Can I come in?" I turned to see Taylor stood at the door. I smiled and beckoned her over to sit next to me on the bed. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I…" I looked at Taylor who had tears in her eyes.

"Tay don't get upset. I've realized that being upset over it won't change anything and I have Lily and Daniel to think about. Come on or I'll start!" Taylor dried her eyes quickly. I had been very emotional since I went into labour and I don't think anyone could handle any more tears after the year we had had.

"Sorry Brie, you know what I'm like!" Taylor said as she wiped her free hand as she had hold of Lily. "So I heard that you made her last name Bolton…how come?"

I sighed at the question. "The truth is…I have no idea. But it feels right. She's Troy's daughter as well and it just seems to fit. He doesn't know yet but Lucille took me to my lawyers office and we got Daniel's name officially changed from Montez to Bolton."

Taylor stayed for a while and talked about all sorts. She had asked if I changed the names because Troy had proposed. I said no even though I really wanted the answer to be yes. I had been thinking about it for a long time now and I knew that Troy was the one that I wanted to be with, no matter what happened. We had been through too much to throw it all way now on something stupid. But the more I thought about it the more I realized how stupid marriage is. We were already a family and it's not like we needed a huge celebration just to remind everyone of that. Legally being Mrs. Troy Bolton would be nice but for now I could live with that just being a dream.

* * *

No one's POV 

Gabriella got out of hospital after a week. She was very weak and found it hard to carry Lily around the house. Troy had taken out one of the cribs and exchanged the pram for a single one before she came home. Gabriella was grateful for this because she thought that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing things that should have been for her other daughter. Troy and Gabriella had decided not to name their other child as they thought that doing that would connect them emotionally to something that never was and never would be.

The tension in the house was unbelievable. Gabriella was constantly telling Troy what to do and even thought he knew that she was just trying to help, it was really getting to him.

"Troy support her head she's not a rag doll!" She would cry every time he bent to pick her up.

"Gabriella calm down I'm supporting her head!" he would shout back. Each time this happened Lily would wake up and begin to whimper. She was definitely putting a strain on their relationship, but strangely enough it was Daniel who would make them need each other.

Daniel was too young to understand his effect on people but e often said things like, "Lily's lucky to have daddy here as well because she gets more cuddles and then mummy doesn't cry as much as she did when daddy wasn't there." This would make Gabriella realize that she had needed Troy when Daniel was a baby and she was lucky that she had him now. It made Troy realize how much he missed out on with Daniel and wanted to be there for his little girl and he would do anything to stay with Gabriella.

Both were convinced that eventually, it would all have to settle down and that they could be a happy family. For once they were right. By November Gabriella was calmer and Troy was able to be more sensitive to Gabriella's needs. But all good things come to end, especially when Angela made an appearance at Gabriella and Troy's home. She was the woman that Troy was on a date with when Gabriella first moved here and she saw him in the restaurant. She had moved to another town a week later and had never asked Troy why he had left her house without saying goodbye the next morning.

It was 11am on a Sunday morning when she appeared. Gabriella and Troy had been up for an hour and had just got dressed. Daniel, now six, was playing on the play station with Troy and Gabriella was feeding four-month-old Lily her bottle.

"Troy can you get the door please?" Gabriella said as she shifted Lily about in her arms.

Troy paused the game and went to the door. His face dropped when he opened it.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Troy was confused, she was quite ditzy and not the type of woman who could successfully find out where he lived.

"Troy, we need to talk." She walked straight in uninvited and sat down on the sofa, she eyed Gabriella with a mix of confusion and disgust. "Hello…and you are?" she said in an unfriendly tone.

"Angela this is my girlfriend Gabriella…and these are our children Daniel and Lily." Troy said before Gabriella could speak.

"Ahh…well Troy I would like to speak to you privately if you don't mind Gabriella." She smiled sweetly which was one hundred percent fake.

"I have things to do anyway…Come on Dan let's go and take you to Nathaniel's." The young boy gave his father the game console and ran after his mother in the hall. Troy waited until he heard the door shut and saw Gabriella head next door.

"What are you doing here Angela?" Troy asked coming close to frustration.

"Troy I'm not going to beat around the bush. I had a baby and you're the father. There…I said it." Troy stood staring. Had he heard right?

"H-how…what…why…huh?!" Troy was so confused.

"Like I said, I have a daughter and she's yours. Her name is Alice and she's 5 months old."

"Angela there is no way I have a child with you. I have Daniel and Lily with Gabriella, theirs is just no way that I got you pregnant." Troy said as calmly as he could.

"Troy I don't think I need to go through the facts of life with a grown man." She stood face to face with him. "We have a daughter together and it's about time that you pulled your weight."

Neither of them saw Gabriella stood in the doorway.

* * *

**Heya!**

**Cliffy again lol**

**Will update asap on my way back to college now!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

_Last Time_

"_Angela there is no way I have a child with you. I have Daniel and Lily with Gabriella, theirs is just no way that I got you pregnant." Troy said as calmly as he could._

"_Troy I don't think I need to go through the facts of life with a grown man." She stood face to face with him. "We have a daughter together and it's about time that you pulled your weight."_

_Neither of them saw Gabriella stood in the doorway._

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I stood completely still. I couldn't believe what was happening. None of them had seen me yet. I turned with Lily still in my arms. I pulled on the first coat that I could and picked up my bag and ran out to my car. I buckled Lily in and began to drive. Tears blurred my vision but I kept on going. Not wanting to ever have to stop. How could Troy have another baby? Did it mean that he had cheated on me? I couldn't stop my mind from racing; my head was like a 75 off shoe sale…pure madness.

I was too upset to concentrate properly. I never saw the mini van coming towards me…until it was too late. I heard a skid as the two metal boxes smashed together. I heard a cry and the last thought I had before it all went black…_Lily._

* * *

No one's POV 

"Angela there is no way that I have a baby with you…why are you doing this?!" Troy asked as he let out a frustrated cry.

"I thought it would go down like this, so I've booked for an instant paternity test today. So I suggest that you go and get ready and meet me at the hospital in thirty minutes." Angela stood and left, slamming the front door behind herself.

Troy groaned. His relaxing Sunday had turned into bedlam. He tried to call Gabriella's cell phone but for some reason it went through to voicemail. Troy didn't know that she had even been back in the house, and he left her a note saying that he was going out and would be back in no more than two hours time. He pinned it to the fridge, grabbed his car keys and headed out to the hospital.

The entire drive there his nerves were all over the place. He really didn't want to find out that he had another child but he would deal with that if it actually happened. And he didn't think it would.

Troy had finished with the doctor and was now sat opposite Angela in the waiting room. He was engrossed in a magazine and he almost didn't hear the commotion that had just entered through the double doors. But he heard enough of the conversation to know what had happened.

"Young woman mid twenties in a collision with a mini van. Gained conscienous momentarily at the scene and quickly lost it. Unresponsive and had to be cut loose from the wreck. Also with a young baby, female. Was in a car seat passenger side of back seat, minor cuts and bruises but with a possible broken arm. Age is approximately 4 or 5 months."

Troy looked up and caught a glimpse of the woman being wheeled away at high speed. First he saw the gold pumps on her feet, then her blue jeans. He looked away but out of the very corner of his eye he saw something unique. He saw a mass of brown curls hanging lamely off the side of the stretcher. A lump caught in his throat.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

Troy stood and was about to follow the mystery woman but then his name was called.

"Troy Bolton?" He turned and looked at the doors that had just closed behind the casualties before following a doctor down the opposite corridor, with Angela close at his heel.

Troy was sat listening to the doctor go on and on about how the test would work and when his results would come back, but Troy wasn't listening. His mind kept wandering to the woman with familiar curls. He suddenly felt a lump rise in his throat and his hear began to beat faster…and faster…and faster. The door swung open as he was feeling this way.

"Sorry to intrude Doctor Thomas, but we have a young woman from a car accident who has just flat lined." The doctor excused himself and ran out of the room follow another doctor who looked a bit younger than Troy. Something seemed to take over Troy's body. He jumped out of his seat and he ran. He ran like the wind following the white coat in front of him. Angela was again close on his heel calling his name constantly.

He didn't know why but for some reason he was hurting inside. They say that when your true love, your soul mate is hurting, emotionally or physically, you feel it as well. Troy could feel something hurting, it was his heart. Something was telling him to run to the woman, because she needed him and he quickly found out why when he stopped outside a window. He peered in and saw the same brown curls on top of a head and attached to a body that he knew like the back of his hand. _Gabriella. _

* * *

**Hello!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I'm trying to work on 18 and on my Christmas story. Not sure if it's going to be a one or two shot but I'll let you know asap!**

**Hope you all like this chapter, Let me know what you all think!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

_Last Time_

_He didn't know why but for some reason he was hurting inside. They say that when your true love, your soul mate is hurting, emotionally or physically, you feel it as well. Troy could feel something hurting, it was his heart. Something was telling him to run to the woman, because she needed him and he quickly found out why when he stopped outside a window. He peered in and saw the same brown curls on top of a head and attached to a body that he knew like the back of his hand. Gabriella. _

* * *

Troy looked through the window. He felt so helpless. He watched doctors trying to revive Gabriella. Her body jumped every time they shocked her body. His heart was breaking and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment now. Angela was stood beside him; he could hear her talking but wasn't responding to anything that she was saying.

"Well Troy I'll go, it seems you have _other _things to do right now. I'll come to your house with the results in a weeks time." Angela said as she turned and walked away. She swished her hips from side to side hoping he would watch her walk away, but her anger boiled as she watched him gaze into the window not even noticing her absence.

* * *

Lucille Bolton's POV

I walked into the reception area of the hospital with Jack right next to me.

"Gabriella Montez" Jack said to the woman behind a desk. She told us to wait for two minutes and someone was going to come and escort us to the Intensive Care Unit. Jack went to get us some drinks from the machine to take with us and I sat on a chair on the other side of the waiting room.

I heard a voice behind me, which sounded slightly familiar. I turned to see a woman talking to a daughter. Well, I'm not the type of woman who would listen into private conversations, especially when they were with someone like a doctor but for some reason I couldn't stop myself.

"You know what needs to be done…it has to say positive and we need it by next Sunday. I'll come in on Saturday and check everything." I peered closely at the woman. Yes, I had seen her before. She was the girl that Troy had taken out for dinner a couple of times. But that was over a year ago now and I couldn't be sure that it was the same person. But still, something about her didn't seem quite right. It was odd for a patient, which I presumed she was, to be dictating to a doctor in that manner. It was definitely her now that I think back. I only realized when she turned because I remembered that her smile had caused me to dislike her instantly.

I was trying to work out why she would be in the hospital right now. Troy had called about 20 minutes ago and said that Gabriella and Lily had been in a car accident and Jack and I had rushed over here as fast as we possibly could. Jack came back over and two minutes later we were on our way up to ICU.

* * *

No one's POV

Troy was stood outside a window, just watching. Not that he could see anything. The room was empty. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't been told anything about Lily yet. Troy turned his head as he heard someone call his name. The next thing he knew his mum was holding on to him while his dad rubbed her back.

"How is she?" Jack asked his son. Since Mrs. Montez had died and Troy and Gabriella had got back together she had been like the daughter that the Bolton's never had.

"I have no idea. They took her somewhere and no one's told me where. I think she might have been moved to another part of ICU but I don't want to move in case they come here to find me. Ok mum you have to let go." Troy said as he tried to break free from his mothers vice like grip.

"You stay here and I'll go and try to find out what's happened." Jack said as he began to walk away.

Troy gave up trying to pull his sobbing mother off him and allowed her to cry into his toned chest. Jack came back a few moments later.

"Troy! Come on she's upstairs." Troy grabbed his mother's hand and broke into a run following his father.

They ran up the stairs and ran down a corridor to find a nurse. Troy stopped dead in his tracks and his mother had to stop as well.

"Troy come on or we're going to loose you dad!" his mum said as she tried to pull him along.

Troy ignored her and began walking slowly towards a room that had just caught his eye. His mum watched as he walked through a door. Troy looked at the small bed with rails. He got closer and closer until he saw what was in the bed. A tiny body was curled up with wires and tubes coming out of everywhere. He watched her small chest rise and fall and listened to the steady beeping coming from various machines. The little girl had a bandage around her right arm and a few cuts and bruises across her small body. It was Lily. Troy breathed a sigh of relief. He knew one of his girls was ok, now he needed to find Gabriella. But he didn't want to leave his daughter all alone.

"You go…I'll stay with her." It scared him that his mum could practically read his mind. But he nodded and walked out of the room, taking one final glance before making his way down the corridor to find his girlfriend.

Gabriella was in a room close to the nurse's station. Troy walked in to find his father sat next to her bed holding her hand. Troy sat on the other side and held her hand until a doctor came in. It was the same doctor that Troy and Angela had been sat with.

"So I take it you are the immediate family Mr. Bolton?" Troy nodded and watched as Doctor Thomas flipped through Gabriella's chart. "Well Miss Montez was in car accident and had to be cut free from the car. Her daughter is ok now but is still being monitored and has a broken arm. Miss Montez was more serious. She flat lined not long after she came in and it's too soon to tell but she could have brain damage from hitting her head on the steering wheel." Again Troy nodded. He felt like he couldn't speak and all he could do was watch Gabriella and gently stroke her hand.

"Will she be ok?" he asked quietly.

"Like I said, it's too soon to tell. I'll keep you updated." He walked out of the room leaving the Bolton's sat around the bed.

* * *

Three weeks later

Gabriella still hadn't woken up yet. But she kept going. Lily had been released a week ago and was now staying with her brother and grandparents while her father stayed by her mother's bedside. Troy was worried sick. The other driver had been drunk and he suffered minor injuries. Gabriella's condition hadn't changed. He prayed for any change good or bad just so he knew what was going to happen. He couldn't stand the waiting.

It was a Friday and Troy had been given time off to care for his family. He was sat talking to Gabriella. He did this everyday. He would tell her about what had been in the news that day and how Daniel and Lily were doing. He hadn't Daniel come to see Gabriella, it would be too upsetting for him. Lily had came in with him and for a second it was like she knew Lily was there. Troy was certain he felt her fingers twitch but he quickly convinced himself that it was because he wanted it so much. That was a week ago and nothing had happened since.

Today he had something special to tell her. He was sat holding her hand like always and he had some news about Lily. "She laughed today Ella. It was the cutest thing I've ever heard. I wish you could have…" Troy stopped. He was positive he hadn't dreamt it this time. He felt her fingers tighten around his. "Ella can your hear me?" he asked. He stood as still as possible and he felt it again. "Ella if you can hear me and know what I'm saying squeeze my hand twice." She did. "Ella I'll be right back I need to get the doctor." He let go and ran out of the room. Doctor Thomas was following Troy quickly back to the room. Troy's face dropped when he got there. The room was full of people rushing around and shouting instructions.

She had flat lined again, and this time any attempt to revive her wasn't working.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Will have another chapter done sometime this weekend in between work and colege assignments and revision lol**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

_Last Time_

_Today he had something special to tell her. He was sat holding her hand like always and he had some news about Lily. "She laughed today Ella. It was the cutest thing I've ever heard. I wish you could have…" Troy stopped. He was positive he hadn't dreamt it this time. He felt her fingers tighten around his. "Ella can your hear me?" he asked. He stood as still as possible and he felt it again. "Ella if you can hear me and know what I'm saying squeeze my hand twice." She did. "Ella I'll be right back I need to get the doctor." He let go and ran out of the room. Doctor Thomas was following Troy quickly back to the room. Troy's face dropped when he got there. The room was full of people rushing around and shouting instructions._

_She had flat lined again, and this time any attempt to revive her wasn't working._

* * *

Troy was beside himself. _She squeezed my hand…surely that meant she was getting better? _That was all Troy could think about. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. He was so busy thinking he almost didn't hear a nurse sitting beside him.

"Mr. Bolton?" Troy looked up and his eyes met gentle green ones. "Gabriella is awake but she has suffered some brain damage. She has no recollection of what's happened and it's possible she may be confused about other things in her life." She said softly.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Troy asked. He was almost too terrified of the answer to ask.

"It means that Gabriella has amnesia. We are unable to tell how severe it is but you need to try and fill in the gaps in your life. She doesn't remember you or her children or anyone else. She has been told her name. Mr. Bolton you need to fill in the gaps slowly for her and eventually things start to come back but it does take time." Troy thanked her and walked into the room.

He looked at Gabriella's face. It was pale and she had dark bags under her eyes. He walked over and sat beside her bed. She watched every step he took with curiosity.

* * *

Gabriella's POV 

"Gabriella?" The man in the room spoke to me. The nurses told me that my name was Gabriella but apart from that I couldn't seem to be able to work anything else out. I nodded gently and looked at him. He looked tired and scared. I was told that I had been in a car accident so I was guessing that I didn't look much better. The stranger scared me but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about how attractive he was. Chestnut hair, bright blue eyes, it was something that I had never seen before.

"Do you remember me?" I shook my head sadly. I heard the doctors talking about memory loss and all the people seemed so familiar but I couldn't place them. I shook my head in frustration. I wanted to remember him but I couldn't.

"My name is Troy. Troy Bolton. Gabriella I'm your boyfriend." He spoke gently and looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. I smiled slightly. So he was mine then. "Do you remember anything at all?" I thought for a moment before answering.

"I remember a horn beeping, crying and a light…but that's it." he nodded gently.

"D-do you remember our children?" he said quietly and I felt my eyes grow wide in shock. _I _had children?! He must have took this as a no because he continued to talk. "We have a boy who is six years old called Daniel and a little girl called Lily who is four months old. Here's a picture." He took out a wallet and opened it so I could see the contents. The first picture was of two children. A boy was grinning at the camera with a newborn baby on his lap. I smiled before looking at the picture below it. It was the man and I sat next to me. He had his arms around me. The photo next to it had both of us in again but this time our lips were pressed gently together.

"That's me…and you." I said quietly. At first I didn't quite believe what I was seeing but looking at in front of me, it just seemed right.

"Yeah…that was a couple of months ago and we went to a photo booth while we were shopping for Daniel's birthday." I looked at him and saw him smiling at the picture.

We sat for a while and Troy would tell me little things like the children's birthdays. Where we lived, what cars we had, our jobs, about our family and friends and then a long-winded story of how we got together. It sounded like we went though a lot to get where we were now. He eventually left, leaving me to go over everything that had happened. I couldn't get over the fact that I had two children. It amazed me that I had no clue about any of it but at the same time it hurt to know that I couldn't remember anything about them. I fell asleep with my mind racing. My heart was beating wildly as I thought about Troy. Troy and me so close I could feel his breath grazing across my shoulder. But that way just a dream because I couldn't remember what it felt like when our bodies touched. I couldn't remember how it felt when he kissed me. I couldn't even remember if he loved me.

Or whether or not I actually loved him...

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry it's another short chapter but I wanted to get an update in before my xmas story.**

**Let me know what you all think and any ideas would be appreciated because I'm struggling a bit at the moment!**

**Angela has not been forgotten and she does play a big part in the next chapter or two just so you know!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_Last Time_

_I fell asleep with my mind racing. My heart was beating wildly as I thought about Troy. Troy and me so close I could feel his breath grazing across my shoulder. But that way just a dream because I couldn't remember what it felt like when our bodies touched. I couldn't remember how it felt when he kissed me. I couldn't even remember if he loved me._

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I was allowed out of hospital on the 14th of December, which happened to be my birthday. It didn't feel any different from any other day, just cold and windy. I had managed to remember some things. For example, I remembered the days that Daniel and Lily were born and I could vaguely recall my mother's funeral. But Troy was always missing. I couldn't seem to place him. It made me nervous because for all I knew, Troy could be lying to me, he could have been anyone that was taking car of my children. But we had pictures together and he told me things about myself that no one else but the two of us knew.

He had brought the children to see me about a week ago. As soon as I held them in my arms I felt a rush of love, shoot through my veins. There was no doubt that these were my babies. Lilly had a bandage around her small arm still but Troy managed to make her laugh so that I could hear her. It was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. But this just put my mind into overdrive. When Troy held my hand I felt very little. It was almost nothing. I didn't feel sparks are get butterflies or even feel like I loved him. But in his eyes I could see that he loved me. It broke my heart because I knew now that I didn't feel the same way. I didn't love him and I don't know why.

I think that part of the reason was something that he had told me at the beginning of December. Troy came to see me everyday and today he was pale and I knew that something bad must have happened.

_Flashback _

"_Gabriella? I need to tell you something and it's kind of hard to say." Troy sat in the seat by Gabriella's bed and avoided looking into her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Gabriella feared the worst. Ever since she had found out that she had her children she had been worried that they were in danger because she wasn't there to protect them._

"_Brie, before I met you and Daniel again I was seeing someone. It wasn't serious, more like a casual fling every now and then. She came to the house before you had your accident and said that she had had a baby and that it was mine." Troy searched Gabriella's face for any emotion but when she showed none he continued. "We did a paternity test and we got the results back this morning…I have another daughter…with Angela. Her name is Alice and she's six months old." He hung his head in shame._

"_Troy it's fine partly because I don't remember it. If you have another daughter then it doesn't mean that Daniel and Lily will be forgotten about so it's fine." They didn't speak much the rest of that day, and by the end of the week they both acted as if nothing had happened._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

No one's POV

Troy came to pick Gabriella up on the Friday afternoon. His parents had taken Lily and Daniel away for the weekend so that Gabriella could get settled back at home. Gabriella was flinching the whole ride home. She would wince if she saw a car pull out in front of them and Troy noticed that her hands were gripping the seat. They were halfway home when Troy pulled into a lay by on the side of the road. Gabriella had been gasping for breath and her eyes were going wide. As soon as the car stopped she collapsed into Troy's arms in tears.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it!" troy rubbed her back soothingly. None of them had expected her to react like this but no one could really blame her. They somehow managed to get home without having to stop again. Gabriella stepped into the hallway and suddenly things came rushing back to her.

She remembered the house. Troy began to tell her where everything was but she silenced him with her hand and began to walk through the house.

"I remember…I was sat there with Daniel one afternoon. And we all sat here and had breakfast one morning. And there…"She pointed to the couch in the corner. This brought back her first memory of Troy. She grinned at Troy, they were remembering that night. The time that Chad had walked in on them and they had tried to cover themselves up with the blanket that was laid over the top. She sat down on the middle cushion and Troy cam over and sat beside her. Troy pushed a loose curl out of the way of her eyes, and for the first time in a month she felt something between them. It was small but bigger than any other time. She felt something that made her take a deep breath and her stomach fluttered slightly. Something made her body lean in to Troy's and he happily copied her actions. They hadn't been this close in a long time. But at the last minute she chickened out and turned her head to the side, allowing Troy to place a gently kiss on her cheek, and even that sent her body wild.

"I'm going to go and have a shower." She quickly went upstairs and into the main bedroom and stood with her back against the door. She had suddenly wanted troy so badly but just couldn't let herself do it. She sighed as she turned on the taps and stepped into the hot shower, letting the warmth wash away all her troubles.

* * *

Troy's POV 

I began to empty Gabriella's bag while she was in the shower. I put all her clothes in the machine and turned it on. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that had almost happened. I was glad that we had at least touched in an intimate way. It meant that she was starting to remember me. But all I could think about was Angela bringing Alice over to the house tomorrow so I could meet her for the first time. I had asked Gabriella if she would stay with me, she hadn't really wanted to at first but she promised that she would be in the house close by and that she would stay with me until I felt a little more comfortable around her.

I got to the bottom of the bag and found a few things that needed to go into the bathroom. I walked into out bedroom and heard the shower running, I tapped on the door gently.

"Gabriella? Is it ok if I come in? I have a few things to put away…" It was silent for a few moments until I heard her small voice answer.

"Erm…ok." I pushed the door open and the strong smell of shampoo hit me. The warmth of the room felt amazing. I closed the door and began placing the contents of the bag in the bathroom cupboard. I turned to see the outline of Gabriella's small body in the shower. I watched as she ran her hands through her hair. The next thing knew she had turned the water off and had pulled a towel over the top of the shower cubicle. And now she was stood in front of me in nothing but a white fluffy towel. I resisted the urge to run over and touch her. But I had to do something. We just stood staring at each other. I slowly walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me, her first real smile in a long time. I left the room and let out a sigh of relief. I grinned to myself knowing that we were getting closer, little did I know, she was doing and thinking the same thing on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry that this chapters took a while but I've had a lot to do. I don't know when the next chapter will be but there isn't many left so tell me what you want to see happen in the final chapters and I'll try and include everyone's ideas!**

**Love **

**Hannah**

**xxxx**

**PS - I hope you all had a great Christmas!!! xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

_Last Time_

_And now she was stood in front of me in nothing but a white fluffy towel. I resisted the urge to run over and touch her. But I had to do something. We just stood staring at each other. I slowly walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me, her first real smile in a long time. I left the room and let out a sigh of relief. I grinned to myself knowing that we were getting closer, little did I know, she was doing and thinking the same thing on the other side of the door._

* * *

That night Troy slept in the spare bedroom. He didn't want Gabriella to feel like he was forcing himself on her. That Friday night he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Gabriella getting out of the shower and they way he was feeling about her. He longed for her touch but he knew it was too much to ask for the time being. There was a huge thunderstorm tonight. It was raining heavily and the loud cracks of thunder came at least every three minutes.

Troy began to doze off at about midnight but twenty minutes later he still wasn't fully asleep. He was laid with his back to the door, which he heard creak open. He didn't know what to do. His initial thought was that someone had broken into the house, but then he heard a snuffling noise as the door was closed again. He could hear someone getting closer to the bed. It was Gabriella. Troy stayed still and closed his eyes; he wanted to see what she would do when she thought he was asleep. He felt her quickly jump into the bed beside him as another crack of thunder was heard. He had completely forgotten that she was terrified of these storms. He could feel her tear stained face against his bare back. She was cuddled up to him like a small child. He turned slowly and pulled her into his strong, warm arms.

"Don't cry Brie, it's ok." Troy soothed her gently. His actions had startled her at first but she knew it felt right. And it was ok now that she had Troy with her. It was just going to take some time for her to remember the reasons why she loved him. Troy held onto the young brunette until her tears stopped and she fell into a peaceful slumber. They slept holding each other, together as one.

* * *

The next morning Troy wok to find Gabriella still curled up in a ball in his arms. He brushed a stray curl away from her eyes and watched her. She was still pale from all her time in hospital. He stroked her back and felt her protruding bones. She hadn't been eating a lot and it was definitely taking its toll on her body. Her eyes began to flutter open and Troy quickly moved backwards. He didn't know if she knew how she got there and he didn't want to move too fast for her. She looked around the room, taking in the different surroundings. She looked up, making eye contact with Troy, however she quickly looked away when she saw his blue eyes gazing at her.

"Troy…about last night…I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she pulled herself up and began to get out of the bed.

Troy touched her arm gently and she stopped, she sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him. "Brie…tell me honestly…why did you come in here last night."

Gabriella sat in silence for a few minutes before answering. "I…I was scared. Ad I just felt like I needed to be safe and I don't know why but it made me think of you." Gabriella pulled herself back onto the bed and hugged her knees.

"Gabriella look at me." Troy spoke sternly. She turned slowly and revealed the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Please don't hate me for this."

"For wha…" Gabriella didn't get chance to finish her sentence before Troy pressed his lips to hers while cupping her face with his warm hands. Then something happened. The spark that had been missing came back. But it was different. She felt things all over her body. They were strange things; things that you wouldn't normally feel when you were being kissed like this.

She felt a lump rise in her throat as if she were about to burst into floods of tears. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of light. She felt searing pain in her abdomen and she could hear faint screaming. She was screaming inside her head. But at the same time she could feel Troy's touch. She could feel how his hand had moved across her body during those intimate moments they had shared together.

Troy pulled away and Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. Troy was searching her face for any type of reaction. He was terrified that he might have pushed her away.

"Troy…It's all coming back to me…where's my baby!"

Troy looked at her with a confused look on his face. Surely he remembered that the kids were with his parents. He only told her yesterday…

"Troy…I need my baby…please give me my baby!" she said in between sobs.

"Gabi, Daniel and Lily are with my parents all weekend…remember? I told you that yesterday." Troy said softly while rubbing her back.

"W-why only Lily and Daniel…I-I have three babies." Troy stared at his girlfriend for a moment before the realization dawned on him. She was talking about Lily's twin. The one that didn't make it. He pulled her close and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Gabriella I have to tell you something and it's very important and you have to know that I'm here for you no matter what ok?" she nodded into his chest. He sighed deeply before continuing. "Gabi…Daniel is the oldest and Lily was a twin. But the other twin hadn't developed properly. She died inside you weeks before Lily was born." There was silence for a moment before Gabriella howled in emotional pain. The tears began to fall from Troy's eyes too. He couldn't believe that he hadn't told her about it. But if he was completely honest, he had practically forgotten about it himself, because part of him believed that the baby hadn't really existed because he had never seen or held her. It's not that he didn't want to remember his other daughter; it's just that pretending that she was never there was his own personal way of coping.

* * *

2pm Saturday Afternoon – No one's POV

Gabriella had been a mess since she had found out about her other child. She already knew she couldn't have any more but it was the fact that her last one never made it. She was beginning to blame herself and Troy wanted to get her to think straight and fast.

"Hey Brie. How you feeling?" He was trying to be supportive but he didn't know what to say.

"I have two amazing children, but I could have had three. You have three children and could have had four. What's the point in me even being a woman if I can't provide the one thing that I'm supposed to!" She threw her arms up into the air in frustration before burying her face in them.

"Gabriella, now you have to listen to me. The other baby had stopped forming from roughly 27 weeks. It would never have survived. And we didn't name her because we said it would be harder to let go. We have two beautiful children together who desperately want their mum back. And babies aren't what I want from you."

Gabriella looked up at him with her tear stained face. "There not?"

"Of course not! We have two children. We don't necessarily _need _any more. The things I want from you are love and friendship…and breakfast in bed would be nice." He gave her a cheeky grin that finally released a small smile.

"Troy, I can feel it now. I know that I love you but I don't fell like I can truly love you yet, because in my heart there's a piece missing and it hurts." Gabriella lay against Troy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He was now dreading meeting his daughter Alice, later on this evening….

* * *

**Hi Everyone!**

**So here is chapter 21! Like I've said a lot I have exams beginning the 10th of January so I do have to do some work for them but this story is due to end at about the same time. **

**I am already on chapter four of my new story and ill post that up while i do my exams so your not waiting for me to write a chapter and update it because the will all be written.**

**Incase I don't have another update before...**

**Have a Happy New Year!!!!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

_Last Time_

"_Of course not! We have two children. We don't necessarily need any more. The things I want from you are love and friendship…and breakfast in bed would be nice." He gave her a cheeky grin that finally released a small smile._

"_Troy, I can feel it now. I know that I love you but I don't fell like I can truly love you yet, because in my heart there's a piece missing and it hurts." Gabriella lay against Troy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He was now dreading meeting his daughter Alice, later on this evening…._

* * *

It was 6.30pm. Angela was now on her way over. Troy was a bag of nerves and Gabriella was the same. She had only just begun to remember her love for Troy and she was terrified she was about to loose him to another woman who could provide the things that she couldn't. She was stood in the kitchen fixing snacks. The doctors had warned her to rest whenever she could and Troy and been in five times now telling her to go and sit down, but she needed to keep herself busy. She was subconsciously trying to prove to Troy that she was worth keeping and that he was something that he wanted to keep around for a very long time.

She carried in a tray and left it on the table before sitting down next to Troy. For the first time in a long time she had done her hair and put on some make up. She had begged Troy to have a shower but he said it wasn't worth it; it made her feel a lot better. At exactly 6.45 there was a knock on the door. Gabriella's body tensed and Troy grabbed her hand with his own which were shaking. He pulled her in for a gentle kiss before he stood to go and answer the door. Troy took a sharp breath before swinging the door wide open. He barely had time to register who was actually at the door before she pushed her way inside and made her way into the living room.

"Ohh I didn't know you were going to be here…and you are?" Angela said with a snotty attitude, as she looked Gabriella up and down.

"I…I'm….we…" Gabriella stammered but was unable to find the right words to say.

"He name is Gabriella and she has more of a right to be here than you." Troy said bitterly. "So where's Alice?" Troy really didn't want to ask it but he knew that he had to.

"That's why I'm here alone. You see Troy I've been thinking and I've realized that I don't want you to be in her life, because you already have a family and it makes it harder for me." Tears began to roll down Angela's cheeks which were clearly fake and only there to cause some sort of reaction. "You're not going to see her…ever. But I can't support her alone. Just pay us child support until she is 16 and that's all." Angela said it as if it was something completely normal.

Troy was stunned. This time he couldn't find the words and Gabriella was brave enough to speak for him. "You can't stop him from seeing his daughter. That's not how it works."

"Excuse me? She is my child and my decision and it has nothing to do with Troy's latest little slut so if you wouldn't mind butting out, it would be very much appreciated. Thank you." Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes. She was just a latest? She stood to leave the room but Troy grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Troy snapped at Angela. "Gabi don't listen to her. You know that I love you, we've been together over a year…almost three if you count when we were 16." Gabriella gave a small smile.

"Sorry to break up this little moment but this is between me and Troy so it's better if you just leave. You're only dating which means that none of this has anything to do with her because she's not part of your decision Troy."

Troy looked at Gabriella. "It's ok Troy. I'm going to go next door and see Taylor." She got up to leave but again Troy pulled her back.

"Gabriella you're not going anywhere. Listen to me. I love you and you know that and I know it's not the perfect time, the perfect place and it's not the most romantic thing in the world but I want us to always be together and I want o do it right. Gabriella…will you marry me?" He was sat beside her on the sofa with her hands in his. Searching her dumbstruck face for any sign of an answer. She just sat in silence, staring into nothingness. Troy began to panic, he never wanted to do it like this but he couldn't hold it any mlonger. He didn't have a ring or anything but he knew it felt right. "Gabi…I'm sorry if I've scared it's just that were practically married anyway! All our money is in one bank account, we have a mortgage together, we have children together, we're a family so why not make it one hundred per cent official?" Troy was doing everything that he could to try and make her realize that he really wanted this. She still didn't speak. Troy turned away from her with pain and rejection evident in his blue eyes. Gabriella grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Troy Bolton…you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Troy was about to object when her lips came crashing down onto his. "But that's what I know I love."

"D-does that mean yes?" Troy didn't want to be turned down. Gabriella nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Troy. I'd be the idiot if I said no." The kissed gently before remembering who was in the room.

"Well Angela, it's now a decision of me and the future Mrs. Troy Bolton and I know what I want to do."

"Look Troy all I want is $100 a week for her upkeep and money for college it's not a lot." Angela was desperate to get away.

"Actually it is when you have another two children to look after and when there's going to be a wedding to pay for and also when it's not just my money. So Angela. We will see you in court."

Angela sat and gaped at trying to work out whether or not it was a joke. She quickly realized he was serious and without a word she stood and left the house, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

8.30pm That Night

After Angela had left the two had started celebrating. Gabriella couldn't believe that she was engaged. It was so surreal to her. She knew that she loved Troy, because she could feel it. But it scared her because on some level she felt that they had just met. But when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but the love he felt for her shining back. It really was breathtaking.

They sat in their living room, cuddled up together while watching Saturday night TV, with a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table in front of them.

"Troy…can we tell people about this or would you not want to?" Gabriella was scared that Troy would be ashamed her but she didn't know why she felt this way. She just didn't seem to be very certain about things these days.

"Gabi…I want to shout it from the rooftops, because you've made me the happiest man alive." She smiled as he leant down and kissed her softly.

"What exactly are you trying to get from taking Angela to court." Gabriella asked. It was something that had been niggling on her conscience all night.

"To be honest…I don't know. But I'm going to see my lawyer as soon as possible and see what he says."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her Troy." He rubbed her back gently.

"It's ok Gabs. Tomorrows another day and we can see what happens."

The pair stayed on the sofa together until after midnight. Only making their way upstairs when they began to hear the rainfall outside and the house started to become cold. Troy was secretly hoping he could dream up a solution to this problem, while Gabriella was praying that her and her children were not about to be replaced.

* * *

**Got a lot of stuff done today!**

** I have almost finished one assignment AND the next chapter is ready and waiting to be posted. I don't post anything until I have five reviews on each chapter so it's going to go up tonight or tomorrow because I know I'll have them by then.**

**THE TWIST COMES OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS TONIGHT THEN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!! lol**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

_Last Time _

_The pair stayed on the sofa together until after midnight. Only making their way upstairs when they began to hear the rainfall outside and the house started to become cold. Troy was secretly hoping he could dream up a solution to this problem, while Gabriella was praying that her and her children were not about to be replaced._

* * *

On Sunday morning Gabriella woke to find Troy sat on his laptop in bed. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Morning." He said as he hugged her back. She sat up to look at the computer screen.

"What are you looking at?" She said with a confused look on her face. The monitor showed several pictures of cars all with big price tags. "Troy you don't need a new car, the Land Rovers fine." Gabriella said as she kissed his shoulder.

"It's not for me it's for you." Troy looked at her scared face. He knew she had had a fear about getting in cars since the accident. "Brie you have to get in one sometime. I need mine for work and you start earlier than me so you need one as well." She nodded her head slowly. She knew he was right but she really didn't want to have to start driving again. "So today we are going to go to a showroom and pick you out a nice new car." Troy said as he tapped her on the nose affectionately.

"But Troy we can't afford it. Christmas is on Tuesday and we still have to buy for the kids, we have the bills and a wedding and I haven't even been back to work in months!" Gabriella protested.

"Brie don't worry about things like that. I've been putting money away for a while for Christmas and there's more than enough there. There's a lock on the account of how much has to be in at the end of each months so they are taken care of and as for our wedding, my parents have a 'wedding fund' for me and we have as much time in the world to get the money we need." Gabriella smiled at her fiancées intelligence.

"Fine…but we are not spending any more than $7000 on a new car…deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and laughed as Troy fell off the bed while Gabriella chose to save the laptop. "Nice to know where your priorities are Brie!" Troy said playfully.

The couple got up and were ready to leave the house by 9.30am. Gabriella got in the car and took a deep breath. Troy drove slowly through Albuquerque. The plan was to find a car and then go Christmas shopping for the children. They arrived at a showroom which had almost every car imaginable. Gabriella looked around in awe.

They began to look around when something instantly caught Gabriella's eye. She ran over like an excited child. Troy watched as she climbed into a cream VW Beatle Convertible, with a tan coloured roof.

"Oh my god Troy! I always wanted one like this, ever since I saw someone drive one when I went to France a few years ago!" She said as she admired the interior.

"Come on Brie get out. You said you wanted nothing more than $7000 and this is….$20,000 more than that." Gabriella pouted like a baby.

"Fine…bye car." She waved and Troy chuckled at her behaviour. She scowled at Troy.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm playing by your rules!!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before looking at some cars that were more in their price range.

She managed to find a second hand Ford Fusion. Troy protested at first saying that he had said a new car, but this was the only car that she liked that they could afford on the $7000 budget She also said she would prefer an older car until she was confident enough again. They gave all their details and were told that the car would be delivered the day after Boxing Day. They got back into Troy's car and headed over to the mall where they planned to get everything that they needed for Christmas.

They were in the mall from 12pm and didn't emerge again until 5pm. Troy had taken Gabriella to a romantic bistro that was hidden in the depths of the huge shopping center and they had some lunch together. They got a lot of things for Daniel. Toy cars, a keyboard and a lot of basketball stuff. For Lily they bought a few clothes and some teddy bears and a beanbag that she could lay in. They said they weren't going to spend a lot on Lily because she couldn't appreciate the holiday, so they settled on buying things that she needed.

They separated about an hour before they went back to the car to go and get a gift for each other. Gabriella wanted to spoil Troy a bit, she ended up buying him a new Ipod and a watch that cost $1000. Troy wasn't the only one who had been saving money. She had been adding money into a savings account and bought his gifts out of that. That way he couldn't look on a statement to see how much she had spent. They met up again and hour later.

"Come on Brie, we have one last thing to get." Troy took Gabriella to jewelers on the other side of the mall. "Now…pick out the engagement ring you want." Gabriella's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to protest but Troy covered her mouth. "You're getting one that you love and you're getting it now so shh!" Troy said playfully. She grinned as they began looking through the selection. Gabriella saw one that she loved and Troy finally got her to let him buy it. It was a 3-stone Kissing Diamond set in 18ct White Gold. It was the most beautiful ring that they had both ever laid eyes on. Troy wasted no time in putting it on her finger. They planned on asking all the gang and Troy's parents around on Christmas eve to tell them the news and they couldn't wait.

* * *

Angela's POV 

On Sunday I was doing some shopping when I spotted them. Troy and whatever her name was canoodling in a shop. I rolled my eyes as I headed back out to my car to head over to see my lawyer. When I got there Dr Thomas was already sat down.

"Ok Angela now that we are all here let's get started. Troy Bolton is suing you for not allowing him to see his child, and he is entitles to that unless he gives up his parental rights." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "So how do you propose we win this case when the child in question doesn't even exist?"

* * *

**Haha!!**

**So Angela doesn't even have a baby! She made her up...what's she going to do now :P**

**Let me know if theres anything you want to see happen in the story and ill try to incluse as much of it as i can!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

_Last Time_ _Angela's POV_

_On Sunday I was doing some shopping when I spotted them. Troy and whatever her name was canoodling in a shop. I rolled my eyes as I headed back out to my car to head over to see my lawyer. When I got there Dr Thomas was already sat down._

"_Ok Angela now that we are all here let's get started. Troy Bolton is suing you for not allowing him to see his child, and he is entitles to that unless he gives up his parental rights." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "So how do you propose we win this case when the child in question doesn't even exist?"_

* * *

**COURT CASE PART ONE!**

* * *

With Angela

No one's POV

"Look that's your job. We need to have a back up kid, some documents and try and think of a way to do this with out anyone ever needing to see the kid. But we need one just in case." Angela said to her lawyer.

"Well then you need to find the child and the parents have to agree to it…and Dr Thomas you need to make up some more documents. Take some from another file, copy them and change the name. I'll call you both tomorrow when I've thought of a plan. We need to get it ready and we can set a court date for the 27th." Mr. Robson, the lawyer said. The three adults muttered goodbyes and then went their separate ways to do the things that they needed to.

* * *

Christmas Day

With Troy and Gabriella

No one's POV

On Christmas Eve night Troy and Gabriella slept in the same bed together for the first time since the accident. Well they had shared a bed before but it was the first time when they both just climbed in together and no questions were asked. Gabriella loved Troy and he loved her just as much, so what was the point in wasting time when it came to cuddling up next to the one's that they loved.

On Christmas morning Daniel came running into the room and bouncing on his parents bed.

"MUMMY…DADDY! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO AND SEE WHAT SANTA'S GOT ME!!" He said excitedly. Troy groaned and nuzzled Gabriella's neck.

"Troy this is your second Christmas with us now…you know the drill!" He laughed as Gabriella pulled him up and got him out of bed. Gabriella got Lily while Troy put on some basketball shorts and a wife beater before making his way downstairs. Daniel was oblivious to his parents talking and dove head first into the huge stack of presents that were for him.

Daniel finished unwrapping everything and was now playing with all his new toys. Gabriella crawled under the tree and pulled out Troy's gifts. She passed him the watch to open first and then she had also gotten him some other stuff. She bought him some CD's, DVD's, a shirt and some aftershave. He was thrilled with everything he got and like almost everyone at Christmas he used the phrase, 'You shouldn't have!'.

"Here Gabi…these are for you." He gave her a card and a small box. She unwrapped it revealing a bottle of her favourite perfume and the card was cute Christmas card that bore the title 'Fiancée' across the top.

"Thanks Troy…I love it." She kissed him on the cheek. The truth was she was a little disappointed. He didn't seem to have put much thought or effort into buying her something, when she had spent ages picking out the right thing for him.

"Hey Gabi look outside it's snowing!" She peered through the window and saw the small snowflakes falling to the ground. "Come on let's look outside. Come on Dan it's snowing!" Gabriella got up and followed Troy with Lily and Daniel out of the front door. She stood in the doorway while Troy was outside on the step. He was grinning at her like a small child. "You like your present?" He asked as she watched Daniel make snow angels in his pyjamas.

"Yeah I did thanks. It's my favorite perfume." Troy could sense her disappointment.

"You know something. You were always the smart one and I thought you would have realized by now that I would have gotten you a little something extra besides perfume!" Gabriella looked at him with confusion spread across her still pale face. He grabbed her hand, pulled her outside and turned her body to the driveway.

There in front of her was a VW Beatle. Cream with a tan coloured convertible roof and a huge red bow sitting on top of it. Gabriella was lost for words. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella…you deserve it." Troy went to kiss her cheeks but instead he felt her warm lips meet his own. He hugged her close, trying not to squash Lily who was snuggled up in his neck.

"Thank you so much Troy. You're amazing you know that?" Troy smiled and kissed her again before handing her a key.

"Why don't you take it for a spin around the block and when you get back I'll make us all some pancakes?" She grabbed the key and jumped into the car. Troy saw her admire the interior the same way she had done in the showroom. Two minutes later she pulled out of the driveway and disappeared around the corner.

Christmas morning was the best day that they had had together in a long time…it was technically the first one they had spent together since Troy had passed out last time. Everyone was coming to their house. Well, Troy's parents were coming for lunch and then the whole gang was coming at 3pm when they had been to their own families. Gabriella left her engagement ring in the pocket of her jeans while she and Lucille Bolton prepared the Christmas meal. It was the first one she had ever tried to make and it turned out really well…though Lucille was supervising her.

By 3.30pm Lily was laid in her grandfathers arms and Daniel was playing with Nathaniel on the floor with even more toys than they had started with that morning. Gabriella had put her ring back on but so far no one had noticed. It was now or never for the soon to be married couple.

"Guys we have something that we need to tell you." Gabriella said. She wasn't one who liked to speak out in crowds but something seemed to take over her. Everyone knew the whole Angela, Alice and court situation, so as you can imagine they were all on tenterhooks thinking that it was something to do with the upcoming case that the couple had to face. Troy grinned at the scared and pale faces of their friends and parents.

"Well me and Gabi have made a really really big decision." Troy stopped and saw the face become slightly more relaxed when Gabriella took hold of his hand.

Gabriella couldn't take Troy's suspense thing any more. She had to let it out of her now!

"We're engaged!" She said excitedly. There was suddenly a rush of people and Gabriella found herself surrounded by people and being kissed and hugged left right and center.

After what felt like hours they felt like they could breathe again. Troy grinned as he admired a 5 foot 3 Gabriella who was showing her ring to his mum and all the girls. Troy was worrying about the court case with Angela. He knew that he had a better chance than her, but he thought it might be hard for Gabriella to see him with another child when she couldn't give him anymore. That didn't bother him but it clearly bothered her. But when everyone was squashing them and congratulating them, he realized something. During that time, their fingers had never been apart. Their hands stayed firmly laced together, binding them as one. That's how they were going to be from now on, together they could move a mountain because they both knew that they could.

That night Gabriella was putting the children to bed. Daniel was settled and already asleep and Lily was slowly drifting away into a soft slumber as her mother watched her with a smile. Troy came and stood behind Gabriella.

"You ok?" He asked as he slipped his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok…a little nervous though." Troy nodded into her neck.

"I know but it's going to be fine. No matter what happens everything is going to stay exactly how it is now." He turned her around in his arms. "We can get through it as long as we stick together." Gabriella smiled at Troy. He always new the right things to say to make her feel better. He was about to say something else but Gabriella stopped him by pressing her lips to his with passion and fire egging her on. Troy was taken aback but he quickly responded by scooping her up in his arms. They left the room as quietly as possible without breaking the kiss and headed into their bedroom. Troy threw her onto the bed playfully and was about to go and change, when Gabriella grabbed him by the rim of his shirt and dragged his body onto hers. That night definitely made it the best Christmas day/engagement party ever.

* * *

27th of December

Court Day

Gabriella was wearing a white trouser suit with black Mary Janes and a black vest top underneath. Troy was wearing grey trousers with a white shirt and a black tie. Troy was determined to show that he was a better parent than Angela, and he was going to be very interested to see what would happen. All their family and friends knew what was happening and they all promised to come down to the courthouse to support them. Troy was allowed to have 3 people plus his lawyer sat in with him. None of the gang had turned up yet so Troy took his father and Gabriella in with him, and his mother offered to look after the children. Gabriella could feel his knees shaking under the table but they relaxed slightly when she gently caressed them with her warm hands.

They were sat at a long rectangular table. The Judge sat at the top while Mr. Pickering **(Troy's lawyer)**, Troy, Gabriella and Jack sat on his left side. And then Mr. Robson **(Angela's lawyer)**, Angela, and Dr. Thomas sat on his right side. The tension in the room was almost unbearable.

"Ok everyone, we want to try and get this settled today so we are going to discuss this like adults and I want no shouting or cursing in this room unless it is relevant to the case…understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good…now Angela. Please tell us all your side of the story." He gestured towards Angela who cleared her throat dramatically.

"Well, it all happened around 15 months ago. Troy and I used to go on dates quite a lot and he was always famous around these parts for his _promiscuous _behavior." She glared at Gabriella hoping to get a reaction. And she loved it when she saw Gabriella dig her nails slowly into Troy's hand. "We went on a date as usual and he seemed distracted…but that's not really the point. He came back to my place and we spent the night together like we always did. And then about a month or two later I found out I was pregnant, but then when I went to tell him I found out that he had a girlfriend and that he was raising her five year old child with her, and yet he didn't want to support his own but I'm not up to that yet. So I left it, but once Alice was born I couldn't cope anymore. I didn't have enough money so I went to Troy's house and told him, I asked for child support and that I wanted to raise her alone. He refused and we had tests done proving he was the father. And here we are today." Angela had turned on the false tears and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Now Mr. Bolton, can we hear your side please?"

"Ok…well everything that Angela has said is true but the children that me and Gabriella have are actually my own children. Daniel is now six and he was conceived while we were in high school together. But I've never refused to give you the money, but you have refused me the right to see my own child, and I still don't even think she is mine!" Gabriella rubbed his hand comfortingly.

"Your Honor, may I just show you these documents from the hospitals paternity test, clearly stating that Troy Bolton is the father of Alice." The judge looked over the pieces of paper that were handed to him by Mr. Robson.

"Do you have anything with you to prove authenticity?" Troy's lawyer, Pickering asked. "This type of document is easily forged, and is therefore not applicable."

"You're right Mr. Pickering. Mr. Robson, I cannot allow these documents to be classed as evidence unless you can provide me with something to show that they are genuine." The judge turned to Mr. Pickering; it was his turn to vet.

"Now, I would like you to bring in Alice please Angela, but before you do…who does she look like you or Troy?" Everyone seemed confused by the question but sat silent, hoping it was about to lead somewhere.

"Ohh she's Troy all over! She had the same smile, cheekbones, nose, she's like the female Troy!" Angela said ecstatically. She got up and walked out of the room, coming back in with a six-month-old baby. "This is Alice." She held her awkwardly but soon settled once she had sat down with her.

Jack, Troy and Gabriella looked at the little girl. Taking in everything from her tiny fingers, blonde hair, green eyes…green eyes? The three looked at each other smirking. Troy whispered something to his lawyer who nodded in response.

"Angela, what color eyes do you have?"

"Brown but I don't see how it's relevant." She said snottily.

"You will have to bear with me on this one, now can you tell me what color Jack Bolton's eyes are?"

"Blue."

"And Troy's eyes are…?"

"The same" Angela was extremely confused and was getting very pissed off with Gabriella's bemused expression. "But what has this got to do with anything?"

"Well you see Angela, every single blood related Bolton, has had bright blue eyes from birth, which have never changed." Jack said while wearing the same smirk as his future daughter in law.

"Mr. Bolton, we cannot settle this case purely on eyecolour. And you are only two Bolton's that is not enough evidence." Mr. Robson said, the judge nodded in agreement.

Gabriella quickly got up out of her seat and left the room. Troy wanted to follow but knew he couldn't. He had no idea where she had gone but that question was answered when Gabriella returned.

"Your Honor, these are Troy's children. This is Daniel who is six." Daniel ran over to his dad and scrambled onto his lap. "And this is our daughter Lily who is seven months old. Note the eye colour." The judge looked at the two children and saw the blue shining through, there was no doubt that these were Bolton's.

"So the chances of your next child having blue eyes is almost 100?" the judge asked.

"Erm…actually no because we can't have anymore children, but if we could then it would be."

"Sorry about that…well we will take a break and we will meet back in here in 30 minutes minus the children."

Everyone left the room, unsure about who was winning this case, each hoping they were on top.

* * *

**These updates are hard!! I'm slowly running out of things I can do with this story which means that it's almost time to end it. There is going to be roughly 30 chapters, give or take a couple. But I'm up to chapter 4 of a new story and I'll be posting that while I do my exams, and by then this one should be finished!**

**Hope you all had a good christmas and a happy new year!!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

_Last Time_

_Jack, Troy and Gabriella looked at the little girl. Taking in everything from her tiny fingers, blonde hair, green eyes…green eyes? The three looked at each other smirking. Troy whispered something to his lawyer who nodded in response_

"_Your Honor, these are Troy's children. This is Daniel who is six." Daniel ran over to his dad and scrambled onto his lap. "And this is our daughter Lily who is seven months old. Note the eye colour." The judge looked at the two children and saw the blue shining through; there was no doubt that these were Bolton's._

"_So the chances of your next child having blue eyes is almost 100?" the judge asked._

_"Erm…actually no because we can't have anymore children, but if we could then it would be."_

_"Sorry about that…well we will take a break and we will meet back in here in 30 minutes minus the children."_

_ Everyone left the room, unsure about who was winning this case, each hoping they were on top._

* * *

With Troy and Gabriella during the break 

Gabriella and Troy sat at a table in an old canteen with family and friends around them. Troy was starting to worry. It was peculiar that the baby had sparkling green eyes but maybe they took after Angela. He had no idea. All he knew was that he was tired and he wanted today to be over with as soon as possible.

They were all silent. Lucille was nervous. She was going in instead of Jack for the rest of the day. She had never seen Angela before and she had no idea what to expect. Part of her pictured her as a small fragile woman who needed help, yet another part of her saw her as a vindictive woman who knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. But all her suspicions were answered a few moments later when Angela walked into the canteen. Her heels making gentle taps a they hit the floor. Lucille gasped. She recognized her instantly. It was from the hospital the day of Gabriella's accident. She was talking to that Doctor. The one that was with her now. But what were they saying. All she could remember was something along the lines of 'make sure the results show she's a Bolton.' Maybe that wasn't what they had said word for word but that had been what they meant at least. She remembered that she was going to ask Troy about all of this, but soon forgot it with all the drama that had been surrounding their family at them time with Gabriella and Lily.

The conversation began to flow back to her. Cogs began working away in her head, piecing together all her evidence. She sat deep in thought only to be disturbed by her son.

"Mum? We need to go in now." They all walked back to the courtroom, but before they went in Lucille grabbed Troy's hand.

"Troy there's something I need to tell you…it's about the case." Troy stopped instantly and looked into his mother's eyes. He was given electrifying blue eyes by his father, his mother gave him the most amazing smile while her own eyes shone a chocolate brown, just like Gabriella's.

"What is it?" Troy was so nervous. He wanted anything he could get to help him win this case, so to him. Every single small print detail could be held accountable.

"The day that Gabriella had the accident I saw Angela in the waiting room talking to the man she's here with today. I didn't hear the whole conversation but she said something along the lines of, 'make sure the results show that she's a Bolton.' Troy she's faking it!" His mother said excitedly. Right then he could have kissed her. No he really did kiss her. He was so happy he really didn't know what he could say to anyone.

Everyone was watching this but hadn't heard the conversation, which had taken place in hushed tones. They were astounded at Troy's sudden change in behavior but before they could question him he had pulled Gabriella and his mother into the room.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later In the Court Room

"Ok everyone. We are going to have this settled today and the decision of who wins this case will be me. So first of all Mr. Bolton. Do you have anything that you would like to say?" This was the part of the court where they were not allowed lawyers and now had to represent themselves to the judge.

"Yes I do your honor. My mother witnessed something about six weeks ago at our local hospital between Angela and Doctor Thomas." Troy smiled triumphantly. He retold the story the way his mother had and when he was finished he noticed the faces of the two people on the other side of the table. Their jaws were hanging wide open as if they were trying to catch flies. Obviously neither of them had thought that Troy would ever figure out what had really happened.

"Is this true?" The judge asked in a cold and harsh voice.

Angela remained silent. She couldn't find the words to speak. Her mouth hung open as Doctor Thomas's head hung in shame. Their body language told the judge everything he needed to know. She opened her mouth to speak but the judge beat her to it. He had made his decision.

"Well then. Angela, I am ordering you to pay a compensation of $2000 to Mr. Bolton and his family. You will also do 24 hours of community service." He scribbled something down in his records. "And Doctor Thomas. You have breached the code of medical practitioners. You will be suspended from you post, effective immediately until further notice. Thank you all for attending today and we are now done."

Troy and Gabriella hugged each other tightly before welcoming Lucille into the embrace. They left the courthouse that day without so much as a glance back at Angela. That night everyone was celebrating. For this group of people, drama seemed never ending. But for once they felt like they could live a normal life. They were all together and for this moment in time and it was all that mattered. They were fully aware that anything could happen next, so they enjoyed this perfect moment to the full, in fear of never being able to have this feeling again.

* * *

5 Years Later

You would think that by now we would have a Mrs. Bolton. But there wasn't. Troy and Gabriella were still engaged. Their wedding plans had started two weeks ago and they thought that they were finally going to do what they had been longing to. But this was Troy and Gabriella that we were talking about, and nothing went smoothly for them. Something was always going to get in the way and there was nothing that they could do from preventing it from happening…

Daniel was now nine years old and looked more and more like Troy every single day. He was on his schools basketball team and was on of the best players they had, with Nathaniel being next in line. Taylor and Chad had twin girls who were now three years old. They were best friends with Lily who was now four and was now in Troy's class at school. By now everyone was married with children, and Gabriella and Troy were the only two that had yet to walk down the aisle.

So far they had decided on the venue and had managed to book it for six months time. They had wanted to wait a while until Lily was old enough to take part and understand what was happening.

Today was Friday and as usual Daniel was spending the night at the Danforth's. Gabriella, Troy and Lily were also going over for a meal before leaving their son there for the night. Gabriella was laid on the sofa when Troy came home from work with Lily. She had been sick all week and she was not feeling any better.

"How have you been today then?" Troy asked gently as he moved her now shoulder length curls away from her pale face.

"I felt bad…then good…then bad and now I'm just tired." Gabriella complained.

"Well maybe an early night will put you right. I'll go and start the kids tea." He kissed her on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed once he was out of earshot. She knew full well why she was ill, but she was too afraid to tell anyone, in case she was wrong. But it wasn't something she could hide forever. Two days ago she had found out she was pregnant. I know what you're thinking…Gabriella can't have anymore children right? Well that was exactly what she thought. She cried herself silently to sleep praying that it was true and it wasn't about to be snatched away from her with the next test she took. But after the twenty sixth tests she had finally faced the facts. She was expecting another child with Troy.

Part of her wanted to shout out with joy but another part of her wanted to hide away. She felt like if she lost this baby then she would upset Troy, but there was no way around not telling him. She felt guilty that everyone else already knew except him. She had confided in the girls and Lucille, which had then lead to all the other men finding out…except Troy. She promised herself she would do it tonight, after all, they were going to need to cancel the wedding venue as soon as possible if they wanted to get their money back.

After they had been fed, Gabriella took the kids over to Taylor's and told her that she was going to tell him tonight so not to expect the couple over. With that she headed next door into her own house and sat on the sofa, waiting for Troy to make her something nice to eat.

He came out a few moments later with two bowls of noodles, Gabriella's favourite. She gladly accepted the bowl and began to clear its contents almost as quickly as Chad would normally do.

"Gab's you sure you want to eat that fast? I mean you have been being sick for the last few days…" Troy said gently. He was trying to offend Gabriella by saying something wrong. But instead she put the bowl down and moved closer to Troy. "What's wrong?" He asked with his bright blue eyes gleaming with concern.

"Troy I'm only going to tell you if you promise not to faint or shout or do anything stupid like that." Troy looked like he wanted to laugh but held it in when he saw the serious look across her face.

"Promise."

"Troy…I-I'm pregnant." Gabriella looked down, avoiding eye contact. Telling Troy about their last two children hadn't been so successful and she had no idea how he was going to react to this.

Troy just stared at Gabriella's head. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't been expecting this. He opened his mouth to speak but found it empty of the words he needed so badly.

Gabriella lifted her head. She couldn't take the silence anymore. Troy was watching her…

* * *

**One more to go then I'm done! lol**

**I have two new stories started but I'm posting them one at a time...**

**So one more chapter then I'm done...**

**Next story is 'Do we always know best?' - Gabriella meets a boy online...but is he really who she thinks he is...is he even who he says he is?**

**Love**

**Hann**

**xxxx**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Bolton family:

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

Daniel Bolton age 16.

Lily Bolton age 11.

Jack Bolton age 6.

* * *

Six years later and Gabriella and Troy had their family complete. When Gabriella told Troy about their last child, Jack, she had expected the worst. But she got something very unexpected. He got up and walked into the kitchen, which was something along the lines of what she was expecting. But then he ran back in with a pan and a wooden spoon and began beating it like a drum and dancing around the room.

Yes he was ecstatic about having another baby; something that they thought was never going to happen for them. But it was more stressful for the couple. First of all they had to cancel all the wedding plans that they had made so far. Troy was also very protective over Gabriella. As soon as she reached 3-months Troy made Gabriella work from home. He didn't want anything to happen to this baby and he was taking every precaution possible. Troy also did all the shopping and begged Gabriella not to drive. She gladly obliged even though it meant she was sat at home all day bored out of her mind. Luckily Taylor and the rest of girls visited when they could, and sometimes took her out shopping. Not telling Troy of course.

But everything went fine and nine months later she gave birth to a perfectly healthy little boy, they named him Jack after Troy's father.

After Jack was born they had both decided they didn't want any more children. It was too stressful and they were happy with what they had been blessed with. Six years passed and luckily they had no drama at all. They were a happy, and perfect little family…with one small exception. They had never gotten married. After Jack had been born it was something, which they had never gotten around to, and instead of saving up for a big wedding, they ended up spoiling their children with amazing holidays and piles of Christmas presents. At the time a wedding hadn't been all that important. But now Gabriella was starting to think that putting it off was one of the biggest mistakes of her life….

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I laid in bed in silently, listening to the gentle drip dropping of the rain outside the window. The cold hit my bare arms as I shifted to face the door. I did this most nights, waiting for Troy to come through them. I glanced at the clock, 2.30am. I let one soft tear fall gently down my cheeks. What was happening to us?

It had all started about two months ago. We had been perfect. The kids were happy and we were happy as a couple. Then he started staying back at work later than usual, sometimes he didn't come home until 7.30pm even though the school doors were locked by 5.30pm. He had sometimes disappeared on a Saturday. But he was never home on a Sunday. He would leave the house at 8am before anyone else stirred and return in the early hours of the next morning. That's what I was waiting for now…there had also been times when he hadn't even come home at all. He offered no explanation, no apology.

I was left to think the worst and I now feared that our relationship was coming to an end. I cursed myself every night. I always said marriage would make us closer but I never did anything about it. And now it was too late. My eyes shut tightly as I heard a key turn in the door downstairs. He was home. He never came home drunk, but this sometimes worried me more. What had he been up to?

His feet crept up the stairs and before I knew it he was laid in bed beside me. His arms wrapped tightly around my body. The same thing happened every time. The truth was I was far too scared to confront him. I had lost so many people that I was afraid of pushing anyone else away. I shut my eyes, hoping that it would make it all go away. But the next thing I knew it was morning. The kids were all at school…I had to get out of bed and be at work in one hour…and once again Troy was gone, without so much as a goodbye.

Each day passed slowly. Each day the same as the last. Troy and I barely said two words to each other in six whole days. Every night I lay in bed crying. All I could think of was him being in bed with someone else. Touching her. Kissing her. Showing her the love that I longed to have back. Whether or not this was true I didn't know. But I did know that me and Troy were moving apart, and I had to do something to stop it. I refused to have a broken family. I was not going to be a single parent no matter what.

* * *

No one's POV

Saturday came slowly. But even though everyone was at home, it didn't feel like Gabriella was having a break. She climbed out of her empty bed, thinking about the list of endless tasks she had to get through today. She walked into Daniel's room and found it empty. Lily wasn't in her room either. Little Jack was nowhere to be seen. Gabriella began to panic. Thoughts of Troy running away with a blonde and her children raced across her mind. She entered the kitchen and found a single rose laying on the table, next to a note.

Troy's sharp handwriting stood out like a sore thumb. She read the words carefully, wondering if it was supposed to be some sort of code.

_Gabriella,_

_Go to my parent's house as soon as possible._

_Leave the car on their driveway and go upstairs and into my mother's bedroom._

_Do not go anywhere else!!_

_Troy_

_X_

The note was vague, confusing and didn't make that much sense to the Spanish beauty. But nonetheless she threw on some random clothes, before stepping into her car and driving over to his parent's house. She could hear a few voices from the back gate but followed Troy's orders and made her way upstairs without so much as a glance outside.

Once she was in the room she found another rose on the bed, accompanied by another note. She sat down on the edge of the bed, unfolding the paper to, once again, reveal the handwriting of her fiancée.

_Brie,_

_We have been putting it off for far too long now._

_Hopefully this will explain those late nights and my stranger than usual behaviour._

_I cannot tell you any of this in person because it is considered bad luck._

_Gabriella, we are getting married in my parents garden…TODAY!_

_I love you and I don't want to wait for this anymore._

_My mum, the girls and Lily helped to pick you out a dress (don't worry I haven't seen it!)_

_If you love me as much as I love you then I will meet you under the arch 2 hours from now._

_Love Troy_

_Xxx_

_PS – all the girls and my mother will be waiting outside the door right now so you might want to let them in!!_

Gabriella opened the bedroom door and there they were. Her friends, future mother-in-law and daughter, eagerly waiting her to allow them in. All wanting to know whether she would go through with Troy's crazy idea.

She watched their eager faces and she couldn't prevent the grin that was rapidly spreading across her own face. Screams and shouts were suddenly bouncing around the walls of the house as all the females rushed into one room, to get the bride ready for her big day!

Troy stood under the white wooden archway at the bottom of his parent's garden. He checked his watch for the hundredth time, telling him once again that Gabriella was five minutes late. As each second passed by he began to shake. His knees felt weak, his throat was dry, his chest tight. What if she said no? There was over a hundred people sat in front of him and it would be bad enough if they didn't to marry today, but he would also be humiliated in front of everyone. He closed his eyes tight, hoping that maybe he was dreaming and he hadn't been stupid enough to come up with this idea in the first place.

They quickly snapped open when soft music began playing. There she was. Looking even more beautiful than the first time he had saw her all those years ago. She was wearing a white dress with a silver stitched pattern across the top. The bottom half went out into a flowing skirt. Her now short brown hair was let loose and her natural waves framed her face as if it was a picture. Troy was so mesmerized by her beauty that he hadn't noticed that she had already walked towards him and they were now stood so close they could have been one person. And then it began….

(NOT GOING TO GO INTO DETAILS ABOUT CEREMONY BECAUSE YOU ALL KNOW HOW THEY GO!! LOL)

After the ceremony had finished all the men transformed the garden into a huge gazebo and soon enough everyone was dancing, eating, chatting and just having an all round good time. Troy and Gabriella had been inseparable. At one point she thought she was dreaming, but the smile and looks Troy gave her told her that even if it was a dream, it wasn't one that she wanted to wake up from any time soon.

The night finally came to an end. It had been a long day filled with several different types of emotion, but everyone was happy and looking forward to the days ahead. Troy had even booked a honeymoon so the two of them could spend a week away together in Hawaii. The children were going to stay with Chad and Taylor.

Gabriella wandered over to where Troy was sat on a chair. Looking out at the empty bottles and plates that were left behind. They were going to a hotel in a little bit and then straight on their honeymoon. Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know what Troy. Maybe we do have the perfect life." Gabriella whispered….

* * *

**Yehh I know that was a bit naff at the end but I wanted to finish it because I've already started my new one. **

**I couldn't think of how else to end it but hopefully the next story will be better.**

**Its called 'do we really know best' and its about meeting up with people that you talk to online.**

**It includes all the hsm characters but no troyella love**

**but troy is going to be like the hero/ big brother**

**by the end i might turn it into a troyella!**

**love**

**hann **

**xxx**


End file.
